Shakunetsu No Koi
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Love works in mysterious ways, being able to bring even the most bitter of enemies together, they were no exception. But how could it work? They were on opposite sides. He, a man of the law. And she, a wanted criminal. Follow the love and drama of Naruto Uchiha, ANBU operative Kitsune.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooo People! CKS here! Bringing you a new story! FFunny thing is, I came up with this idea whilst staring out a car window listening to Pandora radio. The idea has been lingering inside my head for quite some time now, but I just decided to go through with it as of a week or two ago, working out the little details in my head that I left unfinished. This will be my second Naruto/RWBY Crossover. But don't worry, I'll still write The Maelstrom Hunter and Disgaea: Samsara's Memories. In order of what I will update, it will be TMH, DSM, and then SNK (For those who don't understand the acronyms, TMH stands for The Maelstrom Hunter, DSM stands for Disgaea: Samsara's Memories, and SNK stands for Shakunetsu No Koi).**

**The name of this fanfic, Shakunetsu No Koi, translates to Burning Love. It took me a bit to come up with the name of this fanfic, surprisingly. I know what you're probably thinking: "How hard is it to come up with a name for a fanfic if you've already figured out the basic plotline?" The answer: Very complicated if you're me. I am a very indecisive person when it comes to this kind of stuff, which is why I had that Mystery Option poll at one point.**

**I'm wandering with my wording now, so I'll just start the chapter now. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-Warehouse 76, Vytal, 12:03 A.M.-

The fragmented moon stood high in the sky as the night rolled on. Outside the warehouse, nothing went on save for the occasional light flickering on and off as two shady men dressed in all black suits with red shades stood outside the main entrance to the warehouse. Inside the warehouse was a different story as dozens of men dressed in the same outfit walked around inspecting large crates. One of the men stood out more so than the others, standing at 5'6" wearing a dark grey suit and a matching fedora, he had shaggy black hair with a goatee and was currently holding a phone to his ears.

"-Understood, sir... Yes, sir. I'm confirming the shipment right now as we speak." the man said. Said individual was Raoul Rodriguez, former member of SI6 (Secret Intelligence, Section 6) turned wanted criminal, now being employed by the notorious Roman Torchwick. For safety reasons and for lack of availability, Roman sent Raoul to inspect an incoming shipment of illegal weapons.

Back outside the warehouse, a shadowy figure blurred through the night, followed by eleven more silhouettes. Leaping on to one of the numerous crates stacked high silently, the light being emitted from the moon reveal more details of the mysterious person. The figure had masculine features and stood at 5'10" with lightly tanned skin and chin-length spiky black hair with crimson red tips at the ends that parted to frame the sides of the man's face. His attire consisted of a kistune-like porcelain mask, black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on the back-waist, and a spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. Hanging on either side of the man's side was a pair of black and crimson red kamas attached by a chain at the ends.

The man crouched down as he stared at the two men standing outside the main entrance to the warehouse. Putting a hand to his ear, the man activated his communication device.

"This is Kitsune, I'm in position. What's your status." the now identified Kitsune stated.

"This is Neko, in position." a female voice said.

"This is Taka, I'm in position." a male voice said.

"This is Usagi, in position." another female voice said.

"This is Kuma, in position." a different male voice said.

"This is Hebi, in position." a quite female voice said.

"This is Inu, I'm in position." a masculine voice said.

"This is Tako, in position." another male voice said.

"This is Tora, in position." a gruff male voice said.

"Ondori in position." another masculine voice said.  
"Komadori in position." a male voice stated.  
"Karasu in position." another male voice stated.

"Alright. Neko, Usagi, take out the guards out front." Kitsune ordered.

"Hai Buntaicho." Neko and Usagi replied, moments later the two men standing outside the door slumped over unconscious, both females standing behind their bodies.

"Taka, Kuma, Tako, get to a vantage point and await the signal." Kitsune said.

"Hai." The three replied before silently leaping off.

"Neko, Usagi, Hebi, guard the exits in case we get any runners." Kistune ordered.

"Hai." The three females replied before heading into position to observe the exits.

"The rest of you are with me. Let's move out." Kitsune said.

"Hai Buntaicho." Was the chorus of replies. The group leapt to the main entrance and silently opened the door. Looking inside, the group saw numerous henchmen walking around and Raoul inspecting the crates around, revealing glimpses of various guns. All of which were highly illegal.

"Awaiting orders, Buntaicho." Taka said.

"We need a visual confirmation on the target before we can proceed." Kitsune quietly said.

"Target confirmed." Taka said after fifteen seconds of radio silence, "He's the one with the grey suit."

"Take out the lights on my mark." Kitsune said, Tora nodding his head as he proceeded to the conveniently nearby power box that controlled all the lights. Opening the box up, Tora nodded his head once more awaiting the orders of his commander.

"3... 2... 1... Mark." Kitsune said.

"-The shipment has been confirmed, sir." Raoul said. Suddenly, the lights went out, causing panic among his henchmen, "What the-?" he asked. Before he could finish his question, gunshots were heard as the henchmen around fired off their weapons in panic as they were silenced by various stealth figures.

"Oh, shit!" Raoul exclaimed, starting to run towards the nearest exit but tripped over a mysterious object and fell over. He suddenly felt two cold metal objects coil around his wrists, binding them together.

"Raoul Rodriguez. You're under arrest for illegal gun trafficking, drug trafficking, embezzlement of Dust, murder of the first and second-degree, robbery, and in the abetting of Roman Torchwick." Kitsune said, listing off Raoul's crimes.

"Isn't this the part where you say to me, 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.' and all that other stuff?" Raoul asked.

"You have the right to remain silent." Kitsune said swiftly knocking Raoul out with a chop to the neck, "Kitsune to Overlord. Target has been secured." he said, putting his hand to the ear piece communication device on the right side of his head.

"Copy that, Kitsune. Good job." Overlord said, "Proceed to rally point Delta."

"Roger that." Kitsune said.

-Vale, Vytal, The Next Day, 8:25 A.M.-

Seven hours had passed by since Raoul Rodriguez was captured, though that was unbeknownst to the city at the time. An old man with grey hairs stood on top of a ladder as he hung a sign underneath the building's name, "_From Dust Till Dawn_", signifying its reopening from a Dust robbery nearly half a year ago. As he climbed down from the ladder, the old man stumbled and fell.

"'Scuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." a feminine voice said, giggling slightly. The old shopkeeper looked up to see a thin female with dark skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light mint green cut with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side. She wore two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as high-heeled shoes. She also wore a shallow-cut undershirt, white pants and brown chaps that ended at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped. This girl was known by the name of Emerald. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" she asked, producing a piece of paper with writing on it. The shopkeeper looked it over before nodding his head and pointing in the shop's given direction.

Emerald walked away from the shopkeeper, both waving goodbye. As she passed a corner a pale, well-built man with silver-gray eyes and partially slicked back, yet unkempt at the front, hair of the same color wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covered his upper body leaned against a wall.

"I knew you were lost." the man said.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald said, waving a wallet with Lien in the now identified as Mercury's face.

"That's not your money." Mercury pointed out.

"But it can be _yours_ for five minutes of silence.

"Mmmmm... no deal." Mercury said.

"_Fine_." Emerald said, taking the Lien out of the wallet and then tossing it. She then proceeded to walk away.

"_Whatever_. You want me." Mercury said.

"So, how much farther?" Mercury asked.

"A few blocks." Emerald replied.

"Ugh... this place is so dull." Mercury complained.

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." Emerald stated.

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury added, causing Emerald to stop momentarily.

"That's every city." Emerald said.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" Mercury mocked, acting like a victim. Emerald glared at him and groaned angrily before walking away from him. "Ugh... you're no fun today."

Soon enough, the duo arrived at their destination,, entering a shop full of books. The shop owner was humming a tune as Mercury stopped near the door to look at books while Emerald approached the counter and rang the service bell.

"Be right there!" The shop owner said. Emerald looked back at Mercury as the shop owner went through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walked backwards and out towards the counter. "Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade," home to every book under the sun!" the shop owner greeted, setting the stacks of books down, "How may I..." he started, but gasped and hesitated, turning around and recognizing the two of them. "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury said, closing the book in his hand.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Emerald asked.

"Yes we do." the shop owner, now identified as Tukson, replied.

"That's great." Emerald said excitedly.

"Would you... like a copy?" Tukson questioned.

"No, just wondering." Emerald said, Mercury closed another book, "Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury said, holding up the book in question in his hand.

"How about "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja"?" Emerald asked.

"There aren't too many copies of that one, but I've got some in the back." Tukson said, motioning to the doors behind the counter.

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald stated.

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury said, closing another book, "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson said.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald exclaimed, "What... about... "Third Crusade"?"

"Um... I..." Tukson hesitated, visibly unnerved, Mercury and Emerald eying him carefully, "... don't believe we carry that one."

"Oh." Mercury said, slamming another book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade." Tukson said.

"And you're Tukson?" Emerald questioned.

"That's right." Tukson said.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald questioned.

"Yes."

"And, what was it again?" Mercury asked.

""Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."" Tukson quoted.

"_Except_ the "Third Crusade"." Mercury pointed out.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson countered.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury exclaimed.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said, Mercury activated a switch near the entrance which caused one of the front windows to darken, "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Mercury activated another switch, another window in the front darkened, "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that." she stated, Mercury activated a third switch, causing the last of the windows in the front to darken. "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson replied.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes."  
"So... are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson yelled, producing claws from his fingers, "Yaargh!" he leapt atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald backed up slightly as Tukson lunged at Emerald and slashed at her, but she dodged. Tukson looked forward and was surprised at Mercury as he raised on leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

A minute later, Mercury and Emerald exited "_Tukson's Book Trade_". Emerald stretched her arms overhead and Mercury was carrying a comic.

"What's with that?" Emerald asked, noticing the comic in her partner's hands.

"I like the pictures." Mercury replied.

-Beacon Academy Cafeteria, 11:43 A.M.-

Blake stared down at a series of sketches and notes in her book. What stood out was the White Fang insignia. Yang caught small pieces of fruit in her mouth that were flung from a spoon by Nora.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked.

"Nothing." Blake said, closing her book, "Just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame." Yang said, catching a couple of grapes in her mouth and giving Nora a thumb's up. Ruby entered and slammed a huge binder onto the table, disrupting the calm.

"Ahem." Ruby said, gesturing to her teammates at the table, "Sisters... friends... Weiss..."  
"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said.

"This ought to be good." Yang stated.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a _team_, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever_!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said, making a peace sign with both hands.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby said, pointing her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang joked. The others seemed less than impressed by Yang's lame pun.

-ANBU Headquarters, Vale, 11:45 A.M.-

Kitsune was currently changing out of his uniform, opting to wear a black long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants. He suddenly stopped what he was doing as his sixth sense kicked in. Grabbing his phone, he dialed up one of his nieces.

-Beacon Academy Cafeteria, 11:46 A.M.-

The area around Yang was silent, save for the sound of a cricket chirping and a random person throwing an apple at her, followed by someone yelling "Boooooo!" Suddenly her cell phone went off. Answering the phone, Yang held the cellular device up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Yang, my sixth sense is telling me something." the voice said, "It's telling me that you just said a lame pun!"

"Well then, you're sixth sense is off. I'll have you know that it was an _awesome_ pun!" Yang retorted.

"The sixth sense never lies!" the voice said before hanging up.

"_How does he do that_?!" Yang mumbled

"Who was it Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Just Uncle Naruto. He somehow always knows when I do something lame." Yang stated.

"Uncle Naruto?" Weiss asked.

"Oh yeah! You don't know about Uncle Naruto." Yang realized.

"He's our uncle, our mother's brother." Ruby said before going back on topic, "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said, conflicted between pride and fear. Yang, still glaring, picked up an apple and tossed it across the room.

"Hey!" The same person who threw exclaimed as he was hit by an apple courtesy of Yang. Nora could be heard giggling at Yang's antics.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss exclaimed.

"_I_ got it!" Nora shouted positively.

"I for one think that-" Weiss started, but was cut off by a pie landing on her face. Looking across the room, Weiss saw Nora standing up, indicating she was the one who threw the pie. Sitting down, Nora pointed at Ren who had his head in his palm. Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth as she suppressed a giggle and Jaune simply sat staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Outside the cafeteria, two exchange students were walking towards the cafeteria. The one on the left was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers and an open lose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with white bandages on his legs underneath, and had a chain hanging from his belt loop on the right. He sported black and yellow sneakers, and had a twisted golden necklace with a round pendant hanging from his neck. What stood out more was a monkey tail the same color of his hair attached to his body. Next to him was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light blue hair that was shaved on the sides and in the back. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with wide upturned black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black paddings strapped to the sides. A silver symbol was on the back of his jacket. He also wore black shoes that were fastened with straps rather than laces, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead. These two were Sun Wukong and his teammate Neptune.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune stated, Sun having just recalled the events which took place with his encounter with Roman Torchwick alongside Team RWBY (Ruby).

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said.

"_Nice_!" Neptune said.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said.

"Got it." Neptune complied.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret," I'm talking _secret_ secret." Sun whispered, leaning in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." Neptune said before whispering, "_I got it_!"

"You better." Sun said. Back inside the cafeteria, food was splattered everywhere as students ran around. At one point, Jaune was the one splattered into the window. "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the _coolest_! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." Neptune replied.

"They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun asked.

"Dude." Neptune said, his teeth gleaming as he smiled.

"Good point." Sun said. The duo entered the cafeteria, only to see mass panic among the students.

"_**Food fight**_!" A random Beacon students yelled. Many of the students ran out the doors past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom looked quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora exclaimed. Team JNPR (Juniper) was shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby exclaimed, stomping her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR (Juniper) before crushing a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be _delicious_!"

"Yeah!" Team RWBY (Ruby) yelled, raising their fists simultaneously.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yelled, jumping down from the top of her tower. Ren flipped and stomped up a trio of melons which he kicked. Jaune dived onto a melon and rolled before heaving it through the air. Pyrrha lobbed two more melons through the air. And Nora heaved an entire table full of melons and launched the entirety of it at Team RWBY (Ruby).

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby yelled. Yang rolled over to the turkeys and stuck her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the incoming melons. Blake and Pyrrha grabbed baguettes and began to spar while Jaune was knocked over by Yang's flying turkeys. Pyrrha knocked Blake down and speared three baguettes at Yang. Ruby blocked another thrown baguette using a food tray she was riding like a skateboard. She then landed on Pyrrha and knocked her over. Ren slipped on Weiss's ketchup trap as he charged at Ruby. Nora impaled a watermelon on a pole and began to use it as a makeshift hammer. She knocked Ruby down while aiming for Weiss, the latter retrieved a swordfish to fight Nora but was hammered through several tables and into a pillar near one end of the cafeteria. The impact knocked her out and Ruby held her in her arms as the pillar collapsed around them.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang equipped herself with more turkeys as she started battling Ren, the latter holding leek stalks. Yang gave Ren an uppercut and Ren hurled his "weapons" down at her whilst in midair. Yang leapt high into the air and punched Ren, slamming him into the ground. Nora hammered Yang through the ceiling, destroying the melon in the process. Blake dodged the ceiling debris by rolling to her feet. Grabbing a link of sausages, she whipped Nora back against a soda machine. Using the soda cans as ammunition, Nora threw them back at Blake and they exploded like grenades, spraying soda everywhere. Pyrrha used her Polarity Semblance to levitate the soda cans and launch them in one huge maelstrom at Team RWBY (Ruby), knocking out Blake. Ruby then got fired up and used her Speed Semblance to rush Team JNPR (Juniper), catching the soda cans in her wake like a vacuum and drawing them back to Team JNPR (Juniper). She torpedos into the group, the food and soda and Team JNPR (Juniper) following behind her. She leapt into the air just before the objects and people behind her impacted against the wall. She then landed calmly before a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR (Juniper) slid off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"I love these guys." Sun said. Looking to his left, Sun saw Neptune drenched with soda and pissed off. The doors behind them opened and a middle-aged woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were a bright green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She also wore wore black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that was purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem of tiara and in her hands was a black crop. This was Glynda Goodwitch, and she was severely pissed.

"Children, please." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food!" Nora burped aloud as both Team JNPR (Juniper) and RWBY (Ruby) tried and failed to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashed through the ceiling and into one of the tables. Glynda grumbled as a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it pu his hand on her shoulder. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Interestingly, the man had black eyebrows. This man was Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Let it go." Ozpin said.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda sighed.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." Ozpin said, Team RWBY (Ruby) began laughing together, "So why not let them play the part?" he questioned, walking away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

'I bet this kind of thing doesn't happen at ANBU headquarters...' Glynda thought.

-ANBU Headquarters Cafeteria, 12:09 P.M.-

Multiple ANBU that were out of uniform lay sprawled around the cafeteria covered in various foods in all places. Standing on top of a pile of defeated ANBU was an unmasked Kitsune. His face appeared void of baby fat, his charcoal black eyes had a certain mischievous gleam to them, and a fox-like grin was plastered on his face. Suddenly, a man standing at 5'9" with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Today is the day! I shall best thee and claim my rightful place as King of the Cafeteria, Naruto Uchiha!" the man yelled, lunging at Kitsune, whose real name was Naruto Uchiha, holding a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Bitch please! Many better than you have tried before! And all have failed!" Naruto yelled back, grabbing a nearby churro as he too lunged at his attacker, laughing like a madman. Many people who were walking around outside the cafeteria heard the mad laughter and began to slowly back away from the building.

-Unknown Location, 5:35 P.M.-

Inside a secret warehouse, various White Fang members mulled around the area, moving crate after crate of stolen dust as a tall man wearing all white and a bowler's hat stood over a table.

Roman Torchwick was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. The notorious criminal slammed his fist against the table he was leaning on. In his hands was the latest newspaper.

"_Raoul Rodriguez Captured._" was what the headline read.

He was broken out of his musings by the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said, approaching the two sources of the sound of footsteps, Emerald and Mercury. He wrapped his arms around the in a group hug as Emerald shivered in disgust.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emeraled said, pulling away from Roman. Mercury doing the same.

"_That_ was a joke. And _this_... _**just**_ might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said, producing a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..." Emerald exclaimed.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman stated, "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald said rhetorically.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman asked.

"Cleaning up your problems." Mercury said, "_One_ of them, at least."

"_I had that under control_." Roman said.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury retorted.

"Listen you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-" Roman started.

"Do _what_, Roman?" A new voice questioned. Looking behind the duo, Roman saw a woman standing at 5'7" with black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, her fingernails painted dark red. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. A blue feather-like accessory was on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above her knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the back, above her waist, and at the same height as her chest. The sleeves ended in a triangular shape tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She also wore black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She had dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She had a black tattoo on her upper back - in the keyhole, of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole. She was on the platform above them, stepping onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"I'd, uh... _not_ kill them?" Roman said.

"Cinder!" Emerald said excitedly.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder stated.

"I was _going_ to..." Roman said.

"_He_ was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and _I_ decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald stated.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury pointed out.

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, there ya go." Mercury said.

"Quiet. Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder questioned, turning to the duo. As Cinder spoke, Roman pointed a finger at the pair while silently laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..." Emerald said. Roman used his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder said.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said apologetically.

"And _you_. Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked, turning to Roman.

"Uh...?" Roman grunted, motioning to his right, "Eh...?" he motioned to his left, "Eh...?" he motioned to behind him, "EHHHHH! _Sorry_ if I've been busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury sarcastically said, Emerald laughing at the remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with!" Roman exclaimed, "Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go _smoother_! I've already lost my right hand man because of your schemes!" he yelled, throwing the newspaper in his hands to the ground near the trio.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little a faith." Cinder said, walking over the newspaper as it lit on fire and burned until not even a single speck of ashes was left. She placed her hand on his face, "You'll know what you need when you need to know." she said. Roman seemed entranced, but then looked away with a grunt. "Besides, we're done with Dust."

"_O-okay_, then what now?" Roman asked.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." Cinder replied.

"Coordinates?" Roman questioned.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder said whilst walking away, Mercury and Emerald following behind her. Roman pulled out a cigar and attempted to light it, but found that Emerald was holding his lighter. She turned back to face him and stuck her tongue out defiantly.

-ANBU Headquarters, 9:14 P.M.-

An old man with short spiky black hair, bandages over his right eye, and scars sat behind an oak desk as he stared at the three operatives before him.

"Kitsune, reporting for duty!" Naruto exclaimed, standing at attention.

"Karasu, reporting for duty!" Karasu exclaimed, doing the same as his Buntaicho.

"Neko, reporting for duty!" Neko exclaimed, standing the same as Kitsune and Karasu. The trio stood before the leader of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad), ANBU for short. The man the trio stood before was known by the codename Overlord, one of the founding members of ANBU and veteran from "The War". That alone spoke volumes about how long this man had lived, and he didn't look like he would die of age anytime.

"Excellent, I have a mission for you three." Overlord said, tossing a tan folder over to the trio. Picking up the folder, Kitsune (Whilst on active duty, I'm gonna call Naruto by his ANBU codename, Kitsune. Off duty, he'll just be called Naruto) looked through it. The image was blurry, but showed the silhouette of a woman with glowing yellow-orange eyes. "We've just been informed that a recent partner of Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, has been spotted in the area of Vale. Your mission is to capture her alive for interrogation. Should all else fail, you are to eliminate her. Understood?"

"Hai!" The three operatives replied, giving a salute before disappearing.

-Streets of Vale, 9:43 P.M.-

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walked down the streets of Vale, enjoying the peacefulness yet at the same time on guard. Suddenly, three shadowy blurs passed by them, surrounding the three criminals in a triangular formation. The one to their left appear to be a man wearing a porcelain mask with a raven-like design. To their right was a woman wearing a porcelain mask with a cat-like design. And standing in front of them was a man wearing a porcelain mask with a fox-like design.

"Cinder Fall, you are wanted for questioning and relation to the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick." Kitsune said, "Please come with us."

The response that he got was for Cinder to shoot a fireball at him, providing the criminal trio the necessary distraction to escape. All three went off in different directions.

"You go after her, Kitsune. We've got the other two." Karasu said. Kitsune nodded his head and went off in the direction that Cinder escaped in.

Looking up, Kitsune saw Cinder climbing up a ladder and onto a roof. Pulling out his twin kamas, Kitsune threw one of the kamas at the roof's ledge, the chain connecting the two weapons extending to reach the roof. With a small tug, Kitsune was pulled up onto the roof and placed his kamas back at his side. Kitsune only had a fraction of a second to look up before he had to move out of the way to dodge another fireball. Charging at his target, Naruto weaved in and out of incoming projectiles as the fight became hand-to-hand combat. Dodging a punch from Cinder, Kitsune was unable to dodge one of her kicks as she sent him back, knocking his mask off in the process. Looking at the face hidden behind the mask, Cinder suppressed a small blush at seeing his face, Kitsune doing the same as he got a better look at his target. Steeling himself, Kitsune got up and lunged at Cinder, the latter dodging and continued her escape. Leaping after her, Kitsune noticed she was leading him into the commercial district of Vale, specifically a night club by the name of _The Diamond Dust_. Landing on the ground, the unmasked Kitsune saw the retreating form of Cinder enter the doors to the club. Refusing to let her escape, Kitsune opted to enter the club as well, looking around for his target.

_**(Play In For The Kill (Skrillex Remix))**_

Looking around through the crowd of people as the music boomed around him, Kitsune saw Cinder smirking at him from one of the second level platforms. He started to make his way through the cluster of people as he continued his pursuit.

_We can fight our desires, (oo-oo)_

_But when we start making fires_

_We get ever so hot, (oo-oo)_

_Whether we like it or not_

Arriving at the location Kitsune saw her, the ANBU operative saw that she had left her previous location. Looking around once more, Kitsune saw the smirking form of Cinder look at him as she walked into another crowd. Trying to stay unnoticed by those around him, Kitsune maneuvered his way through the same crowd after her.

_They say we can love who we trust, (oo-oo)_

_But what is love without lust?_

_Two hearts with accurate devotions, (oo-oo)_

_And what are feelings without emotions?_

Chasing after Cinder, Kitsune was led into a different part of the club as people danced to the music. Unlike the last part of the club they were in, there were strobe lights instead of dim colored lights. In all honesty, Kitsune began seeing strange lights and colors every time he blinked after a few seconds of looking around with the strobe lights going.

_Let's go to war to make peace_

_Let's be cold to create heat_

Finally spotting Cinder, Kitsune started making his way over to her as the game of cat-and-mouse continued.

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

_ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand_

Kitsune caught up to Cinder as she turned around as another hand-to-hand battle began.

_And not let go-ahhh!_

Using the combination of hand-to-hand combat, along with the effect of the strobe lights, the civilians around the two barely noticed their fight, due to either being caught up in their own affairs or dismissing the notion of the two fighting to be dancing instead.

_And not let go of my-_

Retreating once again, Cinder went up the nearest staircase, leading her to the roof with Kitsune in pursuit. Even outside the club the music was heard.

_I hang my hopes out on the line, (oo-oo)_

_Will they be ready for you in time?_

_If you leave them out too long, (oo-oo)_

_They'll be withered by the sun._

Running away from her pursuer, Cinder evaded Kitsune's assaults. Cinder was surprisingly fast despite the fact she was wearing high heels.

_Let's go to war to make peace_

_Let's be cold to create heat_

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_Oh, I'm hoping you'll understand_

_And not let go of my hand_

_ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand, ye-hand_

_And not let go-ahhh!_

Seeing as they were no longer in a crowded area, Cinder launched small fireballs at Kitsune, the black haired Uchiha dodging each of the attacks.

_And not let go of my-_

As Kitsune got closer and closer to Cinder, evading her fiery projectiles, their fight became hand-to-hand combat once more. As they threw punches and kicks at each other, their eyes met for a moment. Charcoal black eyes met glowing yellow-orange eyes as they realized how close to their proximity the other was. The two were broken out of their trance as a greenish blur passed them. Snapping out of their trance first, Cinder kicked Kitsune away and escaped alongside Mercury and Emerald, a small barely noticeable blush on her face.

_Woo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooo_

By the time Kitsune snapped out of his trance-like state, Cinder and her accomplices had escaped. Neko and Karasu landed beside him.

"What happened Kitsune?" Neko asked.

"I... don't know..." Kitsune said. Karasu threw an object at Kitsune, the latter catching the object. Looking down at what was thrown at him, Kitsune saw that it was his mask.

"I found this on one of the nearby rooftops." Karasu stated as Kitsune placed the mask on his head.

"Kitsune, Karasu, Neko, report back to HQ." Overlord said over their commlinks.

"But we have yet to complete the mission, Overlord." Kitsune said.

"Mission be damned, this new intel is more pressing than capturing Cinder Fall. Now report back to HQ immediately!" Overlord ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the three ANBU operatives replied.

As they made their way back to ANBU headquarters, Kitsune was glad that he had his mask back on as he allowed a blush to cross over his face as he recalled his encounter with Cinder.

-ANBU Headquarters, 11:23 P.M.-

Kitsune, Karasu, and Neko arrived at the ANBU headquarters, heading to the mission room as instructed via commlink. Entering the room, the trio noticed at least a dozen other ANBU operatives present. Overlord looked up from the folder he was reading.

"Ah, good, you're here. Now we can begin." Overlord said.

"What could be so important that it requires all fifteen members of the KOBO squad?" Kitsune asked, looking around the room to see the other members of the Kōgeki To Bōei (Assault and Defense) squad, KOBO for short, present.

"Our members in the SUIN division have found out about a threat to all of Vytal." Overlord stated, "In three weeks time, a large scale invasion will take place during the Beacon Tournament."

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE! There are a few things I need to clarify before I continue:**

**First off, this is an AU where the Naruto and RWBY universes have merged with RWBY universe being the setting of the story.**

**Secondly, Naruto is an Uchiha in this fanfic. His Semblance is what I'm calling the Copy Wheel Eye Semblance, in other words, the Sharingan.**

**Thirdly, here's the known ANBU divisions:**

**KOBO- Short for K****ō****geki To B****ō****ei, which translates to Assault and Defense, is a division made for the sole purpose of both invading and defending **_**from**_** invasion.**

**SUIN- Short for Supai To Interijensu, which translates to Espionage and Intelligence. They are tasked with gathering enemy intelligence and act as spies on the level of the IMF (Impossible Mission Force).**

**Fourthly, Naruto is the brother of Ruby and Yang's mother, making him their uncle.**

**This story will be strictly a Naruto/Cinder pairing. Naruto as of this chapter is 38 years old, his sister, whose name I have yet to come up with, is 37 years old. Yang, Blake, and Weiss are 15 years old and Ruby is 13 years old. Cinder is 36 years old, Roman is 41 years old, and Mercury and Emerald are both 17 years old.**

**Finally, I hope you like the new story. Read and Review and I'll see you guys later! The next update will be for TMH.**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out.**


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Beacon

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllloooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! Bringing you the next chapter of SNK!**

**A few people have been telling me that I should change Naruto and Cinder's ages so that they're younger, but I'm not really sure. I mean, I think that their ages are appropriate so that it's believable that Naruto is Ruby and Yang's uncle in this fanfic, and that they're close in age. Plus I want to play on the Lethal Weapon quote: "I'm too old for this shit!"**

**Though I may change Cinder's age to have her be younger, not too sure about Naruto's age though. My reasons for Naruto is for the Uzumaki's longevity. Despite his last name being Uchiha, Naruto in this fanfic has an interesting family.**

**His mother (Kushina) is from the Uzumaki clan, his father (Minato) has the last name Namikaze, but took the last name of his father's side of the family, Naruto's grandmother was the daughter of Madara Uchiha, making Naruto the great-grandson of Madara and Ruby and Yang the great-great-grandchildren of Madara.**

* * *

**And Now, To Review the Reviews of Your Reviews:**

**Zeti- I thought it would be a very unique pairing myself, considering there haven't been any Naruto/Cinder stories I've read or heard of. As for their ages, I'm conflicted on whether or not I should change their ages. On one hand, it's old love. But on the other hand, when will I ever get the chance to make a running joke about the "I'm too old for this shit!" quote.**

**Lol- When I first came up with their ages, I tried to make the ages logical. Naruto's sister, whom I have yet to create or come up with a name for, would have gone through school at an estimated average of 17-18 years, gone through about 5-7 years of miscellaneous activities, which includes relationships, life, maybe college, and then the rest was raising Ruby and Yang. Naruto is older than his sister by one year, making him slightly older than Ruby and Yang's mother. And second, the quote "I'm too old for this shit!" is from Lethal Weapon. I looked it up and found that the quote is also found in Die Hard as well. Either way, the quote will be a running joke for Naruto.**

**Skyfishin- I'm 75% positive on the characters' ages.**

* * *

**Naruto's Age: 38**

**Cinder's Age: 36**

**Naruto's Sister's Age: 37**

**Kushina's Age: 65**

**Minato's Age: 66**

**Roman's Age: 41**

**Ruby's Age: 13**

**Yang's Age: 15**

**Blake's Age: 15**

**Weiss's Age: 15**

**Mercury's Age: 17**

**Emerald's Age: 17**

**[Classified] [Codename: Overlord] Age: 83 (Here's a hint: He's one tough old bastard)**

**That's the current ages of characters seen/revealed in the story so far. There are more to come later on in the story.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You Chapter Two of The Story! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

-ANBU Headquarters, 11:26 P.M.-

The group of ANBU stood silent as the new information sunk in. Even with his mask on, one could easily see that Kitsune was surprised at the revelation.

"What?!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"You heard me clearly, Kitsune. Our intel has revealed a hidden threat to this nation. Our nation." Overlord said.

"What are your orders, Overlord?" Kitsune asked, his voice remaining indifferent.

"You and the rest of the KOBO division are to take new identities for the duration of the tournament. In the best case scenario, you will discretely eliminate the threat before the invasion begins." Overlord stated.

"And the worst?" Kitsune asked.

"Worst case scenario, we evacuate all civilians in the area and proceed with Counterstrike Protocol Delta." Overlord replied grimly before he steeled his expression, "Understood?"

"Hai!" the group of ANBU chorused.

"Dismissed." Overlord said, the group leaving as ordered. "Kitsune." he said, said ANBU operative stopping in his tracks, "I hope I don't need to remind you to not bring your emotions into this."

"... No need to, sir." Kitsune replied after a few seconds of silence. After his statement, Kitsune left the room.

-Beacon Academy, The Next Day, 12:37 P.M.-

Ozpin stood in his office high up in the sky as the professor of the academy and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, watched a large, unnerving ship land outside, two Bullheads hovered above various students as they mingled and mulled about their daily activities.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin said as three more Bullheads flew by, "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." A chirping beep sound repeated. Ozpin turned to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" appear on his desk. "Come in." Ozpin said. As soon as the words left his mouth the doors slid open to reveal a man with black hair with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows were black in color, and what appeared to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. This man was James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of Atlas' military.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood exclaimed cordially.

"Hello, General." Ozpin said, standing at attention.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood said as they shook hands, Glynda approached as well, "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda said, giving a personable wave and then dropped all pleasantries, "I'll be outside." she said, walking away.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Ironwood stated.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked, turning to his desk and picking up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he spoke. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." he said, turning and offering the cup to Ironwood, the latter accepting the mug.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood said, pulling a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pouring its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." he said as Ozpin walked around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned." Ozpin said as he sat down and poured himself some coffee.

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood said.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin stated.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood stated. Ozpin took a drink and placed his mug down on his desk.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression." Ozpin said. Ironwood placed his mug down as well.

"But if what Qrow said is true..." Ironwood said.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin said, holding up an index finger to emphasize, "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood countered.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can." Ozpin said.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said as he turned and walked away. Halfway to the door, he stopped and looked back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin murmured.

"They won't have to." A new voice said, "Not today."

Turning to the source of the new voice, the two men's eyes widened in shock at the new person.

"Well, it certainly has been a long time since we last met. What brings you here?" Ironwood asked.

"The same reason your soldiers are here." the man said.

"So you've decided to do _that_ protocol." Ozpin said.

"Your soldiers won't be necessary, General. My operatives are already on the ground." the man said.

"Humph, just because you've brought _them_ does not give me reason to withdraw my soldiers." Ironwood said.

"Give me until the start of the Beacon Tournament. If they haven't stopped this before it even begins by the time the tournament starts, then you have full authority to send in as many soldiers as you want." the man said, "But until then, we have much to discuss."

"Whatever you say..." Ironwood said, "Danzo..."

-Beacon Academy Library, 1:16 P.M.-

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY was sitting at a table and playing Wrisk: Remnant Edition. Weiss, Yang, and Blake waited for their team leader to make her move, Blake appeared to be distracted.

"Hmmmmm... All right!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at Yang, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Yang exclaimed, thrusting her elbow down as she balled her fist.

"I deploy the Elisian Air Fleet!" Ruby yelled, slapping her card down on the table. Yang feigned a look of shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursi and attack your walls directly!" she exclaimed, making noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she made a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!" Yang exclaimed, feigning indignance as she pointed at Ruby.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby said, ducking her head at one end of the table as she spoke, peaking her head up after finishing her statement. Yang laughed arrogantly, surprising Ruby.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang exclaimed, raising a card, causing Ruby to be visually disturbed. "Giant Nevermore!" she exclaimed, slamming the card in her hand down on the table, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

On the table, a little Nevermore was scene flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground as Yang spoke.

"_But_, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby stated, pointing at Yang. Back on the table, the Nevermore could be seen turning back toward Yang.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said, the two glaring at each other.

Meanwhile, with Team JNPR, Ren and Pyrrha were studying, Jaune was reading a comic book, and Nora was drooling and talking in her sleep. Yang was suddenly heard shouting triumphantly.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Eh, most of them were androids." Yang stated.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged." Ruby said.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are _double_ this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Yang said, causing Ruby to gag in frustration. "Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Windheld?" Yang added. Ruby gagged twice more. "I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

A Nevermore player piece was tossed over Jaune's shoulder as Pyrrha confiscated his comic book in exchange for a textbook. Pyrrha began reading the comic book as another piece bounced off of Jaune's head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby cried out, collapsing on the table comically crying, "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said, Yang slid up beside Weiss and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang stated.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said as Yang began looking through Weiss's cards.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" Yang exclaimed, pulling up a card to show Weiss, "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discard Air Fleet and put it in _your_ hand!"

"_Okay_." Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _my_ ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang said, pointing a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." she added, pulling away and returning to her seat.

"And that means..." Weiss unsurely said.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby answered. Weiss stood up as a thunder clap was heard accompanying Weiss's overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your home and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Trap card..." Yang said, holding a card in her hand.

"Huh?" Weiss questioned.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said, shuffling the pieces on the board, Weiss's pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said, slumping in her chair and tearing up. Ruby hopped into her lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby cried out.

"Shut up!" Weiss exclaimed, pulling Ruby into a hug, "Don't touch me!"

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said, putting her arms up behind her head.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang stated.

"Right." Blake said.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked, approaching the table.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby said.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you posses." Weiss said.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang pointed out, causing Weiss to groan in annoyance.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune exclaimed.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss questioned.

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune added.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said, waving at the group.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune pleaded, both hands folded together.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Jaune started, but was stopped as Pyrrha darted over and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"-Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Pyrrha stated, Jaune laughing nervously. Everyone looked nervously at Blake, who appeared obviously annoyed that her secret was out.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune said with a bow as the blond leader and his teammate walked away.

"'Sup losers." Sun said, appearing next to Team RWBY as he held his fingers in a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss questioned.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" Ren said, throwing his arms up.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed, popping her head up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "_Intellectual_", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." Neptune said, giving a wave as he introduced himself.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune replied, approaching Weiss. "And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um, I'm Weiss." Weiss said as she introduced herself.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune complained.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun stated.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, pushing Sun aside as she left the room.

"Women." Nora said, shrugging her shoulders.

-Team RWBY Dormitory, 7:23 P.M.-

Blake stared out the team's window at the night sky as he sat with her knees folded to her chest on her bed.

"_Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?_" Blake's voice echoed in her head as she remembered her latest encounter with the White Fang.

"_The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together._" Roman's voice spoke, his words echoing in her head, along with the sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.

_Flashback Start_

_The scene shifted to show Blake sitting in an interviewing office as Ozpin entered alongside Kitsune._

_"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin spoke, Blake quietly acknowledging his statement. Ozpin sat in the chair opposite to Blake as Kitsune stood to the right of the headmaster of Beacon Academy._

_"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap." Kitsune spoke, "But, you have a visitor here that wants to have a little talk with you."_

_"Of course." Blake said._

_"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors." Ozpin stated._

_"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Blake stated._

_"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human... Faunus..." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee while Blake glared at him._

_"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?" Ozpin asked._

_"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your _species_ is not." Blake commented._

_"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Ozpin retorted._

_"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake said._

_"And what are you?" Ozpin questioned._

_"I don't understand what you're asking." Blake said._

_"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Kitsune asked, attempting to subtly interrogate the girl._

_"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Blake responded._

_"You wouldn't have been the first..." Kitsune said, but before he could continue, Ozpin held his hand up to stop the ANBU operative._

_"What happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing you would like to tell us?" Ozpin asked._

_"I'm sure." Blake said._

_"Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin said, standing up and heading to the door. He stopped at the door and turned to Blake. "If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask." he said, exiting the room. Kitsune had yet to leave the room as he leaned against the wall behind him._

_"I believe we haven't properly met yet." Kitsune said._

_"Hi, my name's Blake. What's yours?" Blake asked with a dull monotone voice._

_"I'm not at liberty to tell you my name." Kitsune said, "But you can call me Kitsune."_

_"Well, _Kitsune_, what do you want?" Blake asked._

_"Just to talk." Kitsune said, "After all, considering that you're my nieces' teammate, I'd rather hear from a close source how they're doing, rather than just profiles."_

_"Nieces' teammate...?" Blake questioned. Before Kitsune could reply, he froze and placed a hand to the commlink on the side of his head._

_"-Hai, Overlord..." Kitsune said, pushing off the wall he was leaning on. "Well, I hate to cut our little conversation short, but I have new orders." he said, walking to the door. He stopped halfway through the doorway and turned back to Blake. "Till we meet again, Blake Belladonna..."_

_Flashback End_

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang complained as the three other members of Team RWBY joined Blake in their dorm room.

"You're just mad 'cuz the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby said. As the three entered the room, Blake began to approach the door to leave.

"Stop." Weiss said, pointing at Blake, the latter's hand retracting from the door knob. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang questioned

"Which I _get_ is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to _me_, to _all of us_, that you would let us know if something was _wrong_!" Weiss said flipping through the air as six copies of her emblem flew through the air. "_So_, Blake Belladonna, what is _wrong_!?" she asked, pointing her finger at Blake again. Only this time, she was balancing precariously on a chair's back feet. She quickly placed the chair away and returned to stand near the girls.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked as she approached Blake.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, _all of it_! Something _big_ is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang stated

"Don't forget about those mysterious ANBU." Ruby added, "I heard rumors that some of those people captured Raoul Rodriguez a few days ago."

"Pfft, as if." Weiss said, "Everybody knows that it was the police that caught Raoul, the news confirmed it."

"Well you guys think they can handle it, but I'm _not_! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake said.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm _sure_ the three of you think that you're _all_ ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss stated.

"Uh, who?" Ruby questioned.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby admitted.

"We're _not_ ready!" Weiss exclaimed.

"And we may never _be_ ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." Blake yelled, pointing towards the door. "They're out there, _somewhere_, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's _coming_! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kindgom of Vale... say aye." Ruby said, raising her hand and doing random gestures while looking manic.

Meanwhile, in various unknown locations, Neko, Hebi, Karasu, and Kitsune simultaneously sneezed viciously.

"Yes! I _love_ it when you're feisty!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her fist enthusiastically.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"None of you said aye!" Ruby complained.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby exclaimed as she began gesturing.

"Yeah!" Yang exclaimed, making double guns with her hands at Ruby.

"I left my board game at the library!" Ruby gasped as she began freaking out.

"We're doomed." Weiss said, placing her hand to her head.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby exclaimed, running out of the room and down the hallway.

"_I'll go after her_." Weiss sighed as she too left the room.

Suddenly, Ruby collided with someone as she darted through the hallway. "Oo-oof! Oh g-!" she stammered, looking up at who she ran into. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emerald said, offering her hand to Ruby. Mercury stood beside her. "Just watch where you're going."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby said as Emerald helped her to her feet. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder said, stepping out from behind Emerald. Ruby stared at her for a moment, but dismissed the familiarity that the woman had.

"_Ooh_! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby stated.

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury said.

"Hehe, don't worry, I guess it happens all the time." Ruby said, Mercury and Emerald walking past her. "Uh, your building is _just_ east of here."

"Thanks." Cinder said, walking past Ruby, gesturing in acknowledgement. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe!" Ruby exclaimed, waving at the trio. "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!"

Back with Weiss, said girl dashed through the hallways in search of her childish team leader. Despite being the least unbalanced team member, this did not stop her from crashing into another person.

"Oof! Watch where you go!" Weiss yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who crashed into me." the person said. Weiss looked up to see a tall teenage boy with spiky blond hair, black eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. All-in-all, the person she had ran into could be considered handsome, causing her to blush slightly.

"S-Sorry." Weiss stammered. The man just smiled and offered a hand to the girl, which she accepted. "I'm Weiss! What's your name?"

"I'm Menma Uzumaki." Menma said, "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Weiss said.

"I h-haven't really seen you around here before." Weiss stated.

"We're visiting from Vacuo, we just got a little lost." a new voice said. Coming out from behind Menma was a young woman with straight, purple hair that reached down to her waist, brown eyes, fair skin, and a shade of red lipstick. She wore a light gray t-shirt, black pants, and dark shinobi sandals.

"Hi, I'm Kinoe Nemoto." the woman said.

"Kinoe! Menma! Where'd you guys run off too!" Another feminine voice called out. Looking behind the two, Weiss saw a tall woman, not as tall as Menma or Kinoe, but still tall, with light brown, pupil-less eyes, black hair with a blue tint to it styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail, and light skin. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam over a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She also wore a dark orange mini-skirt as well as a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, pale grey shin guards, and a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt and had an appendage-like sash.

"Takako! We're just going off to the dorm rooms." Kinoe said.

"_Sure_ you were..." Takako said, she then noticed Weiss standing where she was. "Oh, hey! Who's the gaki?"

"Takako, this is Weiss. Weiss, this is Takako." Menma said, introducing the two to each other.

"Must you be so loud, Takako?" a male voice said. Coming from the direction Takako came from was a young man with onyx eyes, light skin, and jet-black hair pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. He also had center-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin, and tear-troughs under his eyes. He wore a black shirt along with dark gray pants with bandages around his ankles and black sandals.

"Fugaku Ishikawa, how it wounds me that you have so little faith in me to not make a flashy entrance." Takako said with a mock hurt look.

"Back on track, do you know which way it is to the dorm rooms for the Vacuo exchange students?" Menma asked.

"T-Take the next left and keep heading in that direction, you'll end up at the Vacuo dorm rooms." Weiss replied.

"Thanks! I guess we'll see you around." Menma said, the four began walking in the direction Weiss pointed them to.

"W-Welcome to Beacon!" Weiss said.

The screen began to fade to black as the credits began to roll.

* * *

_**(Play Never Change (Naruto Shippuden Ending 30 (Anime Ending Version, Not the Full Version)))**_

_Koushite ima mo kawarazu_

The scene changed to a shot of a rocky stream as the water flowed onward. The scene suddenly changed to the front gates of Beacon Academy as the sun barely shined, indicating it was in the early morning.

_Donna tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau_

The scene shifted into Professor Ozpin's office, though the man in question was not seen as the sun shined down on the area.

_Soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata_

A small garden was seen on the balcony of one of the team's dorm rooms.

_Deatta subete ga ORE no takara_

The picture changed from the balcony to a ground shot of the air from one of Beacon's walkways as a flock of birds flew by.

_Kono sora e habataiteku_

The image changed to an aerial shot of the clouds as that same flock of birds flew away, only at a different angle.

_ORE kara shinjiru anata ni EERU_

The faces of Team RWBY and Team JNPR faded into existence, starting in order from Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and lastly Ren.

_Toki ni wa warai nai de donna fumareyou to hana wa saiteru_

The eight students were then seen to be standing in a cemetery, standing in front of a particular headstone. Though the name of the person was not seen, it was obvious that the dead person was important to the eight students. As the music's volume increased, the image slowly faded into white.

_Datte, kimi takara_

_Donna ni fumarete mo saiteta hana_

The white screen soon turned into a horizontal widescreen shot of the four members of Team RWBY posing for a pleasant picture. The background consisted of a partially cloudy sky with bright green trees and a mountain range in the far distance. The image slowly panned right before changing once again.

_No you ni motto takaku_

_Sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu_

The image shifted to a left side vertical widescreen shot of Sun's team standing in front of a large building. Scarlet and Sage appeared to be staring off into the distance while Neptune and Sun stared at the camera, the latter being in front of his three teammates. The picture seemed to be panning upward as the music continued.

_Aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ichite_

_Dare ni mo makenai tsuyoi ishide_

The image changed once again into a right side vertical widescreen high shot of Team JNPR smiling at the camera. Jaune sat to the right of Pyrrha while Nora and Ren were standing. The picture seemed to have been taken while the four were outside, as a shadow was cast over from a tree. Like the two images before, the camera began panning downward in a left diagonal direction.

_Susume kitto susumeru_

_Dare mo mitakotonai sekai wo tsukure_

The picture changed into a high widescreen horizontal shot of various members of ANBU. Of these people, Taka, Usagi, Kuma, Tako, Tora, Ondori, and Komadori were present. The image began panning left slowly.

_Kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri_

_Mawari ni wa nakama ya FAMIRII_

The image change to reveal Neko, Hebi, and Inu standing on top of a tall building as they looked down at the streets of Vale as various civilians were frozen in place apparently going about their daily activities. The image began panning right slowly.

_Sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru_

_Minna kare mo ratta kono te no Love_

The image changed once again to reveal six people smiling at the camera. From left to right, there was a tall woman with auburn colored hair that went past her shoulders, James Ironwood, Danzo Shimura, a tall man with dark ash blonde hair with a few patches of grey, Professor Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch. The image slowly panned right before being replaced with a slightly glowing image of two hands fist bumping.

_Kono machi ni fuku kaze ni noru_

_GOORU wa mada hodo tooku_

An image of Naruto was seen as the black, spiky haired man was sitting on a cliffside as he looked at Beacon Academy off in the distance. At the second line, the image zoomed in on Naruto.

_Demo shitteru madayarendatte_

_Dakara sakebu kono koe kareru made_

The image shifted into a dark shot of Cinder from the waist down running off to an unknown location. The image rapidly changed to a picture of Naruto with his eyes closed before going back to Cinder, only this time, one could see her face as a light was cast down so that the left side of her face was visible. Her right eye was also visible, but that was because of the yellow-orange glow being emitted from it.

The picture shifted once again to back when Naruto and Cinder were fighting back at _The Diamond Dust_, specifically back when the two's eyes met, a small blush visible on both their faces. The image faded into white as it got smaller and was replaced with the image of Naruto opening his eyes and his facial expression hardening as he became serious.

_Kono sekai wa mieru mono bakari de_

_Kowai ga jibunjishin wo kizutsuketa_

The image quickly changed back into the river before, three drops of water plopped into the river, causing ripples to occur where the droplets hit. The image changed to show Cinder looking at the cliffside of the Emerald Forest as she stood on top of of one of the building in Beacon Academy. The picture changed into a different angle shot of Cinder with her eyes closed as her hair swayed in a gentle breeze. She opened her eyes and stared off at the cliffside.

_Kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono_

_Matsu sugu ni misueta mama de_

The gentle breeze caused leaves to blow past Cinder, causing the image to transition into Naruto staring down at Beacon. Unknowingly, the two were staring directly at each other.

_Hanasanai_

The image changed one last time to reveal a glowing light background as Naruto and Cinder had their hands linked together, their eyes closed as a small smile was present on both their faces.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAANNNNDDDD Done! I just thought about what it would be like to add an intro and an outro to the story, so I ended up placing that in at the end, but not an intro. Not yet, at least. That all depends if you guys like this idea. If you do, I'll add an opening and ending to the story. The openings would change every two or three, maybe four, chapters while the endings would change every one to four chapters. Post a review to the story on what you think of this little idea if you want.**

**Changing the topic. The team made up of Menma Uzumaki, Kinoe Nemoto, Takako Wahlgren, and Fugaku Ishikawa. ****They aren't who they seem!**** If you can't figure out who they really are, then just read in between the lines. Menma should be obvious, Kinoe Nemoto is a name I conjured up by combining the names of one of the characters found on her background information and one of her voice actors. Takako Wahlgren is a name made up by combining the first name and the last name of two different voice actors for the same character. And Fugaku Ishikawa is a name made up of his father's first name and one of his voice actor's last name.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3- Painting the Town

**Author's Notes**

**Hellllllllllllllllooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I know it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for this story, but just because I haven't written in a while doesn't mean that I abandoned this story. I've just been a bit busy with school and developing the plotline of this story. And with the latest revelation from the newest episode of RWBY, Burning the Candle, I've come up with the greatest plot twist of this story!**

**And Now On To Reviewing of Your Reviews:**

**SilverKnight17- The romance between Naruto and Cinder is certainly going to be interesting uncharted territory for both me and Naruto/RWBY crossovers.**

**Sildev- Like I just said, this story is probably the first Naruto/Cinder pairing in this category, so I'm looking forward to this just as much as the readers are. As for how the two will finally end up, well... it's a secret.**

**foggraven- The first few chapters will be in relation to cannon. But after that, I have plans to stray off the RWBY cannon storyline whilst simultaneously having relation to cannon. It sounds confusing, but it will make sense eventually.**

**OBSERVER01- Was it really that obvious? Yes, Menma and the others are the ANBU team in disguise. The names of the other three members are based off of the combination of names of people in relation to the characters being disguised and the voice actors of said characters.**

**II ZEROFAZE II- I found out about Ruby's mother's name being Summer Rose a bit after I posted the last chapter. As for Yang, my great plan involves her.**

**eins mangekyou rinnegan- You got three out of four correct. Shizune isn't with the disguised group, it's actually Yugao.**

**Azofeifa- In response to this revelation, I've decided to change the RWBY gang's ages to match their actual ages.**

* * *

**So here's the ages of the known characters at the moment:**

**Naruto Uzumaki's Age: 38**

**Cinder Fall's Age: 36**

**Summer Rose's Age: 37**

**Kushina Uzumaki's Age: 65**

**Minato Namikaze's Age: 66**

**Roman Torchwick's Age: 41**

**Ruby Rose's Age: 15**

**Yang Xiao Long's Age: 17**

**Blake Belladonna's Age: 17**

**Weiss Schnee's Age: 17**

**Juane Arc's Age: 17**

**Pyrrha Nikos's Age: 17**

**Lie Ren's Age: 17**

**Nora Valkyrie's Age: 17**

**Mercury Black's Age: 19**

**Emerald Sustrai's Age: 19**

**Danzo Shimura's Age: 93**

**John Ozpin's Age: 45**

**Glynda Goodwitch's Age: 44**

**Yugao Uzuki's Age: 29**

**Anko Mitarashi's Age: 28**

**Itachi Uchiha's Age: 38**

**There are a few minor tweaks to the list: first off, I changed the ages of Emerald and Mercury, along with the Beacon students' ages.**

* * *

**And Now, I Give You The Latest Chapter of SNK!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

The image was black when suddenly, a burst of white from the left started the opening.

_**(Play "Guren no Yumiya" by Linked Horizon (Shingeki no Kyojin Opening 1 Theme))**_

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

The spiral symbol of the ANBU was seen in what appeared to be blood, seeing as part of the symbol appeared to have a dripping effect. Behind this symbol was a plain tan wall. Suddenly, the image was transitioned by a white light fade out from the center.

The image that replaced it was of the words "Shakunetsu no Koi" covered in and surrounded by flames. The title words had the flames covering them smothered out as the image zoomed out.

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

The title image was pulled up as the picture transitioned into the aftermath of a battlefield. Standing in the aftermath, going from left to right, was an unmasked Yugao Uzuki, Naruto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Anko Mitarashi. Continuing from there, was the masked forms of Taka, Usagi, Kuma, Inu, Tako, Tora, Ondori, and Komadori. Around the group was various discarded weapons impaled in the ground along with a few recently deceased bodies.

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

The image zoomed in on Yugao, Naruto, Itachi, and Anko. The four were looking down at the ground, a serious look on each of their faces.

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

The image changed to a rooftop view of a Atlesian Paladin moving to the left. The picture changed once again to reveal an army of Atlesian Paladins charging down a large walkway.

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

A battalion of ANBU operatives was seen standing in front of Overlord from a bird's eye view. The ANBU did a salute before the image focused on Naruto, who had his mask off. Behind him was Itachi, Yugao, Anko, and the other ANBU operatives. All of them pulled out their weapons before the image changed to atop one of the buildings found on the Beacon Academy campus, the members of ANBU jumping off said building and charging at the Paladins below.

_Shikabane fumikoette Susumu ishi o warau buta yo_

The image transitioned to a light green outline of a grinning Roman Torchwick. This was soon replaced by a rapid shift of images starting with Neko then Karasu then Hebi and finally Kitsune.

_Kakchiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseu garou no jiyuu o!_

A large portion of wall that encased Beacon Academy was suddenly blown up, followed by another wall. Naruto was in midair as debris was blown around him, a look of shock on his face being quickly replaced by surprise.

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger_

A large-scale battle appeared to be taking place. Anko fought back against five different White Fang members, Itachi and Yugao were expertly cutting through various White Fang members as well, and Naruto was jumping from roof to roof before jumping high into the air and slashing at a lone Paladin, causing it to explode as he kicked off the machine.

_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu _

Various Vytal soldiers were seen in a new battlefield, firing off cannons at what was most likely their enemy. Naruto was suddenly seen, his clothes very damaged from battle, as he had a light blue ethereal flame covering his hand and charged at an equally worn Cinder, who had a bright orange flame dancing across her hand as well. The image stopped mid charge for dramatic effect.

_Guren no yumiya_

The ANBU symbol appeared on a banner dancing in the wind. This was soon replaced by an image of a tall man with dark ash blonde hair with a few patches of grey jumping up in the air, a large scythe in his hands. This was replaced by an image of various Beacon students jumping out of hiding in between buildings, including Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY. The image changed to a fly by, from left to right, of the various White Fang members before being mixed in with semi-transparent images of various people fighting. The final image was of Naruto, Yugao, Itachi, and Anko looking towards the sun.

The image faded to black as the chapter began.

* * *

-News Broadcast-

"-Thank you, Jim." a woman wearing a black and lavender outfit said. She had a pale white complexion, white hair, and amber eyes. This was Lisa Lavender, newsreader of the Vale New Network. A new image appeared on the upper corner of the screen, the image itself being of two men appearing to be in a debate. "In other news, tension between Vacuo and Vytal is at an all time high. Both sides are arming themselves for what appears to be the next big conflict since the Third World War. Only four months ago did the world bare witness to the events of Aster Airport Massacre. Over five hundred casualties have been reported from that day, of those five hundred included the lives of four hundred Vacuo citizens. Security camera footage indicates there were four men responsible for the killings, but were unable to identify the killers. Rumors of the kingdom of Vytal's involvement have yet to be confirmed or denied by government officials as the whole thing has been kept quite leading to this high tensions between the two kingdoms..."

-Vacuo Dormitory, Beacon Academy, 9:19 P.M.-

'Menma', 'Kinoe', 'Takako', and 'Fugaku' were currently in their assigned dorm room. The moment the door was closed, the four occupants of the room changed their expression to a serious one. With a small pulse of aura, the four 'students' were enveloped in a puff of smoke. In place of them, was four ANBU operatives, Kitsune, Neko, Hebi, and Karasu. All four were dressed in their full ANBU outfit, masks and all. Kitsune had his two kamas at his side, Neko appeared to have a katana on her back, Hebi had a pair of elongated knives with triggers at the hilts, and Karasu had a tanto strapped to his back.

"Time to begin our investigation." Kitsune stated, "You each have your orders, we meet back here at 0100 hours."

"Hai, taicho!" the three other members replied, standing at attention before blurring out of existence.

-With Yang and Neptune, 9:36 P.M.-

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine was heard as a yellow motorcycle pulled into a street and stopped just short of the curb. Stepping off the motorcycle and taking off her helmet, Yang began walking to her intended destination. The blonde haired girl had a change of outfits as she was now wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former was a black article of clothing that consisted of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that were gold at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that had a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that had a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She had a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. She had a dark gray article of clothing coming from down from under her cream top that was either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It had vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stocking, which had her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wore a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top was a large white ribbon tied into a bow. Today was the day that Team RWBY would begin their investigation into the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. Ruby and Weiss went off to the Cross Continental Transmit, Blake and Sun were heading to one of the White Fang recruitment locations to see what they could find, and lastly, Yang and Neptune were heading off to a familiar club to see what information they could get out of a certain club owner.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said.

"Cool..." Neptune said, sounding dizzy as he still sat on the motorcycle with a petrified expression of terror on his face. Shaking his head, Neptune got up and looked around worriedly. "And where exactly is... here?"

Inside the Club, a man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants adjusted his cuffs as various men wearing black suits with red shades stocked bottles, carried boxes, and otherwise stood around on the dance floor. The man had gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with mustache. This was Hei Xiong, a.k.a. Junior, owner of the Club.

"Close the door - she's coming!" One of the henchmen shouted as he ran inside. He and another henchman proceeded to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior asked, walking out from the bar. The henchman shouted incoherently, his voice barely heard over the Club's music. The man's shouting was cut off by an explosion knocking them to the ground and forcing the doors open, allowing a familiar blonde haired girl to walk in through the smoke as "I Burn" started playing.

"Guess who's _back_!" Yang said, continuing to smile and pose as eight guns were pointed in her face with an equal number of angry henchmen behind them. Though this didn't faze her, she stopped and glared at the recording studio where the track was messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ took the needle off the record and retreated back under the table.

"Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune asked, appearing behind Yang as the henchmen continued hoisting their guns.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior exclaimed in an attempt to stop another incident like last time happening. He began cutting his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie as he made it to the front. "Blondie, you're here!... Why?"

"_You_ still owe me a drink." Yang said, grabbing Junior by the arm and draggin him to the bar through the hired guns.  
"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..." Neptune said. He broke from his lovestruck staring to see two girls. One was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white strapless dress with cyan lining. The second girl was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red strapless dress with black lining. These two were twin sisters Melanie and Miltia Malachite. "'Sup?" Neptune said.

"Humph!" Melanie and Miltia said in sync, walking away, noses in the air. "Whatever."

-With Hebi-

In a dimly lit room, one man sat on a simple chair, hands and feet tied as he struggled against his restraints.

"Phooey... And here I thought you'd be more fun to play with." a sadistic voice called out from the shadows.

"Please! Mercy!" the man exclaimed. Getting a better look at the person in question, one could see the bags, crust and bloodshot look of his eyes. This, along with his slight sweating and pale skin, indicated the man hadn't slept much. The most noticeable features of this man was the fact that he had bull-like features. Two horns were on the sides of his head, and laying on a nearby table was a demonic-like visor.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll _consider_ it!" the voice said. Walking out of the shadows, Hebi pulled out one of her knives and held it up in a menacing manner. Hidden behind her mask was a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk, I'll talk!" the man said frantically, causing Hebi to slump slightly.

"Aww, you sure you don't want to play?" Hebi asked.

"Just let me live!" the man said.

"Then start talking..." Hebi said, pulling the chair the man was in up close as she stomped her foot near the man's family jewels, causing him to yelp slightly.

-With Blake and Sun-

Meanwhile with Blake and Sun, Blake's fingers traced three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they were ushered into a building by a bearded man. Her outfit had undergone a change of attire, Blake now wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem was printed in off-white on the left side of her shirt. She wore black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wore a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt was a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extended forward to her hips. On the underside of this was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them. She still wore her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow overtop her cat ears.  
"This is it." Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked as Blake glared at him and started moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."  
The two began walking inside the building, not noticing the pair of eyes cautiously watching them.

"Hey Karasu?" a voice asked.

"Yes Neko?" Karasu said.

"Just how did we get stuck with babysitting duty?" Neko questioned.

"I think it has something to do with that mission to the Northern Territory last month." Karasu said. The two ANBU continued to observe the duo as they infiltrated the group of recruits rather easily.

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask someone about this. Why do we wear the masks?" Neko asked.

"Hn, I forgot you're new to ANBU." Karasu said, "But to answer your question, it's to hide our identities."

"But why hide who we are if what we're doing is right?" Neko questioned.  
"Other than to hide our identities, the masks are a symbol. We become the monsters that we fight, but still retain our humanity. To fight the for the light, we strike from the shadows. That is the motto of the ANBU." Karasu explained.

"Then why are the masks animals?" Neko asked.

"The animals represent the less desirable side of humanity. What we do can be considered inhumane, so we become just that." Karasu stated.

Before their conversation could continue, the duo noticed a ranking member of the White Fang speak.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for so long!" the White Fang Lieutenant exclaimed. The dark pants and brown shoes stepped forward before the orange tip of a certain cane tapped on the stage. Smiling confidently at the crowd, despite the protests from said crowd, was Roman Torchwick.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said, waving mockingly. As he spoke, a woman with pink and brown hair walked out from behind the stage. "Please, hold your applause!"  
"What's a **human** doing here?" an Antler Faunus in the crowd called out, pointing at Roman.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_." Roman said, saluting as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, _killed_."

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered, leaning over to Blake. The two had the demonic masks of the White Fang on their faces to conceal their identities.  
"_But_, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control; the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman stated, the crowd changing their tune and starting to agree with him. "Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" he exclaimed, letting the crowd cheer as the two students shared a look. "And they're all _pests_ taht need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." With a snap of his fingers, the curtain behind him fell, and the whole mass of Faunus applauded at the sight of what was behind the fallen curtain. Looming on the stage, was an enormous mech with various guns and the White Fang symbol emblazoned on one side of it. This was the yet-to-be-released Atlesian Paladin-290.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said.  
"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Roman started, tapping the giant mech. "... is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" The White Fang's roaring applause was the response he got.

"This is bad." Neko said.

"We need to report this to HQ..." Karasu stated.

"We should get out of here." Blake said to Sun.  
"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" the White Fang Lieutenant said.

"Welp!" Sun exclaimed as the line surged forward with the two having to follow.

-With Yang and Neptune-

"I don't know!" Junior exclaimed, putting down his glass as he sat behind the bar separating him from his interrogator.

"How can you not know?" Yang questioned.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here." Junior said, leaning over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune asked, rushing to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior said after a long pause before turning to Yang. "Who is this guy?"  
"Don't worry about him; worry about _me_ if I don't find out what I want!" Yang said, pushing Neptune out of the way with one hand.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to_!" Junior said, shouting the last part at his own men, who grumbled and walked away in response.

"Come on, Neptune." Yang said, turning from the bar and walking away.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked, following with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, we got everything we _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang said. As the two walked to the exit, Yang was bumped into by a shadowy figure concealed by a black cloak, the hood up covering up the figure's face. "Oops, sorry!" she exclaimed to the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure continued walking away as if nothing happened. Yang shrugged her shoulders before walking away as well.

While the two students exited the building, little did they notice the shadowy figure staring at them as they walked away. The moment the two went through the door, the shadowy figure pulled his hood down, revealing the unmasked Kitsune.

"It's been a while since I last saw you... Naruto..." Junior said, not bothering to give a second glance at the approaching form of Naruto from his seat at the bar.

"Indeed it has, Junior." Naruto said, sitting next to Junior.

"What can I do for you?" Junior asked. Naruto pulled out two photos from his cloak, one being of Roman Torchwick and the other being of Cinder Fall.

"I need anything you got on these two." Naruto stated. Junior looked at both photos for a few seconds before looking back at Naruto.

"Well, you aren't the first person toady to ask about Roman today. I'm sorry to say I haven't heard anything from him ever since he hired my men a month or so back." Junior said.

"And the second one?" Naruto asked.  
"Her name is Cinder Fall, she has excellent control over fire, but that's about all I know. She's been able to keep herself hidden from the majority of my sources in the know. Sorry I couldn't help you, but those are two of the most tricky bastards to ever set foot in this town." Junior stated. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing." Naruto said, his expression softening slightly, "How has _she_ been?" he asked, causing Junior to chuckle.

"_She's_ been doing fine. _She_ just left with some blue haired kid moments before we started our little talk." Junior answered.

"Good to know..." Naruto said, a small smile appearing on his face.

-With Blake and Sun-

The White Fang was still cheering loudly as the recruits were marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.  
"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered to Blake.

"I'm thinking..." Blake said. Sun watched Roman lean on the robot, smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroed in on the two, frowning.  
"He sees us..." Sun said. Blake began observing the surrounding area for a way to escape, only to notice an interesting development. Across from the duo, hanging off the opposite wall, was Neko and Karasu, the latter having pulled out his tanto in preparation to slash the nearby junction box.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said. With that, Karasu slashed the box, making the lights go out for the whole building. Seeing as this was an opportune chance to escape, Sun and Blake leapt off the stage in the confusion.  
"Don't let them get away!" Roman yelled.  
"Sun! The window!" Blake exclaimed.

"Stop them!" Roman exclaimed. Before the two students crashed through the window and started running as fast as they could, the mechanized sound of running power signaled the Atlesian Paladin's activation, and it crashed through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leapt off of a car and managed to get on the roofs. The Paladin followed beside them on the street as Blake and Sun ran, jumped, and flipped from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of **backup**?!" Sun asked amidst twirls in the air.

"On it!" Blake exclaimed, pulling out her Scroll and putting it to her ear as she continued to jump.

-With Weiss-

Weiss walked out of the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator, her part of the investigation having been completed. Her outfit had undergone a change much like the rest of her teammates, she now wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. There was a print of her snowflake emblem on her back in pale blue, rather than her original outfit's white snowflake emblem. The inside of the skirt portion of her dress contained black frills. And finally, she wore thigh-high white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that came up slightly above the top of her boots. She was thrown out of her musings by a message coming through her Scroll.

"_Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-_" Blake started on a Scroll-call.

"_HEEEELLLLP!_" Sun exclaimed in the background of the call. Weiss rolled her eyes and started running out the door, a little smile on her face as she did so.

-With Ruby-

Ruby was standing beside a boarded-up dumpster, staring at her Scroll. Like the rest of her team, Ruby had changed her outfit for the investigation. She was wearing a long-sleeved light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt was a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembled a cross between a corset and overalls. She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt was black. She still wore black stockings and her black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape were attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder. As usual, she wore a red cape with this outfit. This cape was short like the one she wore with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

The reason as to why she was standing beside a boarded up dumpster was simple, there was a rat in there. That, and she was thrown in there when her friend Penny hid her from some Atlesian soldiers that were after her because she was "the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura". But right now, Ruby wasn't focused on that, she was focused on her Scroll-call.

"_Big robot! And it's big! Really big!_" Sun exclaimed over the Scroll-call.

"Oh, I am _not_ missing this!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly before running off to join the fight.

-With Kitsune-

"Taicho!" Neko's voice called out over the short-wave radio.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, putting his Kitsune mask on before pulling his hood back up and exiting the club.

"We've encountered some students from Beacon! They're in an altercation with Roman Torchwick!" Neko said.

"_That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!_" Sun said.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked.

"What's their location?" Kitsune asked over the radio as he walked out of the Club. Right on cue, behind the trio, Blake and Sun could be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappeared from view. Following shortly after the three was Neko and Karasu.

"HURRYYYY!" Sun yelled in both person and on the Scroll.

"Was that your friends?" Kitsune questioned.  
"I have a lot of eccentric friends." Yang said before putting her Scroll away and hopping on her motorcycle. "Think you can keep up, old man?" she asked, directing the question at Kitsune. Had it not been for the mask and the hood, one would be able to see a tick mark appear on Kistune's head.

"The real question is, can _you_ keep up?" Kitsune called out before taking off after the Atlesian Paladin at inhumane speeds. This caused Yang to look at the blurred form of Kitsune in shock for a few seconds before a large grin appeared on her face as she quickly circled her ride around, much to Neptune's alarm, and drove off to follow them.

-With Blake and Sun-

Blake and Sun somehow made it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin followed them, pushing vehicles out of the way as the giant mecha gave chase. Following after the three soon after was Neko and Karasu, and Kitsune, Yang, and Neptune. Kitsune, Yang, and Neptune soon caught up with Neko and Karasu as the group gave chase to the Paladin.

"Where's Torchwick?!" Kitsune asked as he ran beside his two teammates.

"He's the one piloting the Paladin!" Neko said, much to Kitsune's surprise.

"How the hell did he get his hands on a weaponized mech, an Atlesian one that hasn't even been deployed into the field yet?!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked, giving a curious look to the mysterious animal-masked people.

"That _thing_ chasing your friends is an Atlesian Paladin, a highly advanced mecha armed to the teeth in weapons! Those things were just announced to the public today for Dust's sake!" Neko replied.

"We've gotta slow it down then!" Yang exclaimed.

"Got it!" Neptune said, reaching for the gun on his back. Roman noticed the pair on his sensors and crashed into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang said as she swerved, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic. Kitsune, Neko, and Karasu leapt in between incoming obstacles. Back on two wheels and two feet again, Neptune unsling his weapon, aimed as sparks started flying, and fired off several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Yang pulled her motorcycle back as Neko ran up to the Paladin, drawing the katana off her back and slashing at the mech's feet, a crescent-like afterimage appearing with every swing. After a few slashes against the cold metal of the machine, Neko pulled back to allow Karasu to lung forward. Karasu unsheathed his tanto, said weapon began emitting a orange ethereal glow as he slashed at the Paladin. Kitsune jumped atop Yang's motorcycle, landing on Neptune, the latter yelling in protest. Ignoring the blue haired boy, Kitsune pulled out his kamas, the chain connecting them retracting until the two were connected. The bottom blade rotated 90o while the top blade was covered in a light blue ethereal glow, giving the weapon a scythe-like appearance. With a test swing of the blade, Naruto pushed off of Neptune's head and lunged at the Paladin, causing Neptune to fall off the motorcycle and off the highway, Sun going after him. Karasu fell back to allow the leader of his squad to strike. Kitsune swung his scythe at one of the Paladin's arms. The strike missed the majority of the arm, but took of a chunk of the left shoulder off. Roman noticed this and swung the same robotic arm at Kitsune, effectively knocking the masked man back. Kitsune flew back, hitting the ground with a thud before tumbling. Seconds later, he righted himself and began running after the mechanized monstrosity again.

"_Blake! I'm in position!_" Weiss exclaimed over the Scroll-call. She was seen twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road, holding her rapier, Myrtenaster, at the approaching Roman. He smiled as his robot charged the girl, but Weiss spun and plunged her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that caused the Paladin to slip and crash, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby, already having her weapon, Crescent Rose, out in its scythe form.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped back out of the way, Blake doing the same, as Weiss performed her same ice-circle trick, but backflipped out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hit the epicenter with her twin gauntlets, Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but barely see the afterimage of three black blurs. Neko, Karasu, and Kitsune swiftly slashed against the Paladin, causing some damage, but not enough to do anything to destroy it. This was enough to distract the Paladin so that Ruby could slash off one of the guns.

"Checkmate!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake and Weiss went in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumped up and stabbed a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. The moment she did so, Neko went in for a strike, leaving an afterimage as she prepared her technique.

"Oborozukiyo (Hazy Moon Night)!" Neko exclaimed as her blade sliced through the left arm, effectively severing it. Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Neko, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her temporary ally to launch her backwards before the crushing blow could land. Roman growled and fired off the missiles, but Weiss, Blake, and Neko flipped backwards as the explosion merely hit where they were. Finally, Weiss jumped too high, and Roman fired a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbed the damage, but Weiss was thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and lets her slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Red Fox!" Ruby yelled, jumping into the fray alongside Kitsune. Despite 'having only just met him', Ruby was able to devise a strategy using what she saw about his fighting style so far. Kitsune morphed his weapons into their twin kama form, throwing them so that the chain connecting them would pull the Paladin in a downward motion. Using the given opportunity, Ruby used her scythe-sniper to shoot off another sensor on the robot before slashing at the cockpit.

Kitsune and Ruby pulled back when Yang suddenly jumped onto the Paladin's back and began punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman was knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he couldn't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he ran backwards through two columns and left her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she was falling down, the remaining arm extended a closed fist.

"Yang!" Blake exclaimed. Before the robotic fist could hit her though, a light blue ethereal arm blocked the punch. Standing near Yang was Kitsune, who was covered in the same light blue flames. The entire thing that covered him resembled the upper half of a strange humanoid. One hand was blocking the Paladin while the other hand held Yang to keep her from falling.

"What is that?!" Ruby asked, seeing the strange blue flames covering Kitsune.

"To think, he would resort to using _that_ against the Paladin..." Karasu muttered.

"You know what this thing is, Karasu?" Neko asked.

"It's part of his Semblance, he calls it..." Karasu said.

"Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour)!" Kitsune yelled before the blue-flamed humanoid formed another pair of hands, making a total of four. This was all the warning given before two of the four hands struck at the Paladin. As the giant robot was pushed back, Kitsune used his control over Susanoo to gently place Yang on the ground. The Paladin, having recovered from the strike, attempts to retreat from the Susanoo. Kitsune charged forward, the blue flames following him, as he threw attacks at the robot, only for said attacks to narrowly miss.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said.  
"And _how_ do you propose we do that?" Weiss questioned.

"Ice Flowers!" Ruby exclaimed. Both girls twirled their weapons so they both pointed at Roman, Weiss created a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles created a dazzling spiral of energy that created large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continued to shoot as Weiss froze the fire, and as the ice completely enveloped the robot's body, Kitsune charged forward one last time, both his own left fist and the two left fists of the Susanoo pulling back before striking the Paladin, causing it to fly into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

"_Just_ got this thing cleaned..." Roman muttered as he got up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspected the damage while brushing himself off. He looked up just in time to see Kitsune, who's Susanoo had receded into just light blue flames covering his form, throw a fireball of the same flame at the defenseless thief, but he was saved at the last instant when a two-toned girl dropped in front of him and merely opened her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman recovered.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen..." Roman stated.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman said. The pink-and-brown girl curtsied her enemies with a bow, but Yang would have none of it as she charged forward with her fists raised to strike the outlaws, only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of Team RWBY ran up to Yang's side, now cooled down from her slight anger with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said.  
"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall_ _apart_!" Weiss said before smiling, the bad pun causing Ruby to giggle and Blake to start walking away.

"No. Just... no." Yang stated.

"What- Hey, you do it!" Weiss said, slightly peeved at the blond haired girl.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.  
"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.  
"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said before following Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss said in defense.

"Wait... Where'd those three masked guys go?" Ruby asked, causing the four Huntresses-in-training to look around for the three strangers that helped them.

-With Kitsune, Karasu, and Neko-

Kitsune was crouching as he stared down at the group from atop a nearby building, having taken his mask off as he held it in his hand. A look of regret and sorrow came across his face as he watched the group of Beacon students. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and turned to see the hand belong to Karasu. Steeling himself, Kitsune got up and placed his mask back on before the three leapt away to ANBU headquarters. Unknown to those around him, including himself, a lone drip of water fell out of Kitsune's mask as he jumped away.

-With Sun and Neptune-

Sun and Neptune were seen sitting in the middle stools of a small open bar restaurant known as _A Simple Wok Noodle House_ eating their plates of noodles with an elderly man sitting behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked.

"Probably." Sun said before turning back to his noodles, Neptune doing the same as the two ate in silence.

The image began to fade to black as the end credits began to roll.

* * *

_**(Play Tsukiakari no Michishirube by Stereopony (Darker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini Opening 1))**_

_Tsukiarari no michishirube_

The first image was of a carpeted floor with the shadowy image of a window on the ground. Shortly after, the silhouette of two girls walking by was seen.

_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_

A younger Yang, if the shorter hair was anything to go by, was seen sitting on a light blue bench, her knees held close to her being as she rested her head on her hands. A small luggage was seen to her right and to her left was an equally tired younger Ruby, who was sleeping against Yang, using her as a makeshift pillow.

_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_

The image zoomed out to reveal that the two were resting in a train station.

_Kyou ga donna ni kowaresou demo_

Yang lifted her head up slightly. The picture soon being replaced by a rapid appearance of images of a tall black haired man with a few strands of hair sticking out here and there, a slightly taller man with patches of gray in his black hair, and then finally a young enthusiastic Ruby.

_Nee dareka oshiete_

_Minna sou na no kana?_

Various utility poles passed by as the sun began setting in the background, giving the sky an orange look.

_Kyou ga shiawase nara_

_Sorede ii to omoerutte_

A younger Yang stared out the window of the train at the scenery passing by, a bowl of ramen in front of her. In her right hand was a pair of chopsticks while her left hand supported her head. Sitting opposite to her, was a younger Ruby, who was happily munching away at a plate of cookies.

_Osanai koro ni wa_

In a far distance shot, a younger Yang was seen pulling along a younger Ruby with one hand, and a luggage in the other. They appeared to be at a harbor.

_Tashika ni atta you_

The image was replaced by another shot of the younger Yang pulling along a younger Ruby and luggage, this time at a train station.

_Yume wo oikaketeta_

The younger Yang pulled the younger Ruby and her luggage along faster as the two jumped in a moving train, the young Yang hoping on first before helping the young Ruby aboard.

_Demo sore mo tooi kioku_

A fast paced shot of train tracks was seen before being replaced by an image of a younger Danzo standing beside a very pale-skinned, nearly white, young boy with jet black hair and an obviously fake smile on his face. This was transitioned into a set of images, of this included a younger Yugao turning her head slightly; a younger Anko backing up slightly with a grin on her face; a stoic Itachi staring off into the distance as snow fell around him; a younger Blake protesting at a rally; a younger Weiss jumping away, a wooden sword in her hands; and lastly, an close up face image of a younger Naruto with his Kitsune mask on looking up, giving an intimidating appearance to the young ANBU operative.

_Kotae no nai mainichi ga_

_Tada suiteyuku jikan ga_

The present day members of Team RWBY and JNPR were seen having fun on a beach. The image being shot from Yang's perspective as her friends motioned for her to follow them.

_Kore kara saki dou naru no darou?_

_Wakaranai..._

Yang stood atop a windy hill, her long locks of blond hair dancing in the wind as she stared off into the distance. She closed her eyes before walking away.

_Tsukiarari no michishirube_

_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_

An aerial shot of a train was seen as it sped off to its destination, the sun having just begun to peak above the horizon.

_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_

Naruto, with his back to the camera, slowly walked away as the wind blew a black trench coat he wore to the left. His hair appeared to be significantly longer than before, reaching his shoulder. In the background appeared a destroyed city before an image of Naruto's face looking down, his Sharingan activated, appeared to the right of the Naruto that was walking away. As the near transparent Naruto looked down, tears began to fall out of his eyes.

_Kyou ga donna ni kowaresou demo_

The image focused in on Yang before zooming out to reveal her standing beside the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. A burst of white transitioned the image to one of Naruto as his head turned up to look at the stars, the image following his stare as two shooting stars were seen flying by.

Chapter End

* * *

-Omake, Les Naruto-

The image opened up from black to reveal a dark corridor of one of the less maintained sides of Vale. Roman stepped out of one of the shadows, queuing the music.

_**(Play Les Mis (The "Key & Peele" Sketch))**_

**[Side note: The parenthesizes {( )} represent Naruto singing unless it says otherwise.] **

"_One at a time._" he sang, "_I stomp on men like you every day. One at a time..._" As he sang, Roman continued walking until he happened across Naruto, who was on the street, giving Roman the higher ground.

"_(Roman T., you may take my years, but will get caught one day)._" Naruto sang as the two began walking to the left, or in Roman's case the right.

"_All the years I had to run (I have chased you through the years)_

_So long ago it all begun (Now your journey's at an end)_

_In the shadows on my shame (You will pay for what you've done)_

_But was I ever to blame? (Death will be your only friend)_

_(Do I let this fight end now?) Do not interrupt me_

_(Just to end this life of pain) Let me finish what I need to say_

_(Will the end be welcome now?) Fine. I'll let you finish first_

_(Will my journey be in vain?) Don't let me get in your way_

_(I only want justice made) - Are you finished now?_

_(All I need for it to thrive) -Okay, now it's my turn now_

_(Is for you behind a cell) Can we have some give and take?_

_(Why would just not die?) Let me get a word, at least._" the duo sang before an astral image of a certain indigo haired, lavender eye woman appeared.

**[For those who couldn't figure out who I'm talking about, this is Hinata]**.

"_Do I tell him of that I love him? Do I tell him of his child?_" she sang.

"_Now where did this bitch come from?_" Roman sang/asked.  
"_I have no idea._" Naruto replied in song. Hinata had died long ago, the same day that...

"_One at a time!_" Roman sang.

**[From here on out, the parenthesizes will represent Roman singing.]**

"_Will he ever know his daughter? (Lady, seriously, please hang on)_

_Will he recognize her eyes? (It's hard enough to talk with him)_" Hinata/Roman sang, catching Naruto's attention.  
"_Did you say my daughter?_" Naruto asked in song.

"_Yours and mine (One at a time)_" Hinata/Roman sang just as a small garrison of White Fang members came marching out of nowhere.

"_The trumpets call out freedom (This all has to happen on the same block?)_

_Let the marching shake the ground (Now this is just a joke)_

_Just like cannons we are voices made, revolution shall be found (We could solve all these issues if everyone just spoke One at a time)_" the White Fang members/Roman sang. Suddenly, Mercury and Emerald popped out near one of the nearby bystanders.

"_Taking what we can, 'cause things are getting worse_

_Taking what we can from every pocket and every purse (One at a time)_" Mercury and Emerald sang as they began to pickpocket the various bystanders.

"_One at a time - The men have come- Their blood will spill_" the White Fang sang, Hinata singing as well.

"_(One at a time) The years destroyed the man_

_She knew before we parted_" Naruto sang.

"_And when love and war and blood and glory's Barracks have been climbed_" Naruto, Hinata, and Roman sang.

"_We will die!_" the White Fang members sung.

"_I will love_" Hinata sung.  
"_Years, they pass_" Naruto sung.

"Can't we speak?!" Roman yelled.

"_One -Here we go again, popping in and out-_

_At -Don't have much to do with what this is about-_

_A time -Why are we all facing the same way?_" The group sang, Emerald and Mercury popping up to pickpocket Roman unsuccessfully. The last part being sung by Hinata, having noticed the entire group facing a destroyed and smoking scrap pile.

"Is the city on fire? What's with all the smoke?" Roman asked, all eyes focused on him. "Oh, now we're all ears. Great." he said before walking away.

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAANNNDDD DONE! It's certainly been a while since I last updated this story. With school and Minecraft playing tug of war with my focus, I haven't had much time to write. That, and I've also been outlining the plot of this story. I've finished that, so I know the sequence of events that I'll be doing for SNK. Let it be known, that most of the inspiration for what I have planned comes from CoD:MW 1-3, 3 Days To Kill, the movie Priest, and Darker Than Black. Crazy combination, I know, but you'll see.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	4. Chapter 4- Kyandoru No Kurohomura

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeellllllllllllllooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I actually don't have much to say for once, so I'm just going to get straight to the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

The image was black when suddenly, a burst of white from the left started the opening.

_**(Play "Guren no Yumiya" by Linked Horizon (Shingeki no Kyojin Opening 1 Theme))**_

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

The spiral symbol of the ANBU was seen in what appeared to be blood, seeing as part of the symbol appeared to have a dripping effect. Behind this symbol was a plain tan wall. Suddenly, the image was transitioned by a white light fade out from the center.

The image that replaced it was of the words "Shakunetsu no Koi" covered in and surrounded by flames. The title words had the flames covering them smothered out as the image zoomed out.

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

The title image was pulled up as the picture transitioned into the aftermath of a battlefield. Standing in the aftermath, going from left to right, was an unmasked Yugao Uzuki, Naruto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Anko Mitarashi. Continuing from there, was the masked forms of Taka, Usagi, Kuma, Inu, Tako, Tora, Ondori, and Komadori. Around the group was various discarded weapons impaled in the ground along with a few recently deceased bodies.

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

The image zoomed in on Yugao, Naruto, Itachi, and Anko. The four were looking down at the ground, a serious look on each of their faces.

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

The image changed to a rooftop view of a Atlesian Paladin moving to the left. The picture changed once again to reveal an army of Atlesian Paladins charging down a large walkway.

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

A battalion of ANBU operatives was seen standing in front of Overlord from a bird's eye view. The ANBU did a salute before the image focused on Naruto, who had his mask off. Behind him was Itachi, Yugao, Anko, and the other ANBU operatives. All of them pulled out their weapons before the image changed to atop one of the buildings found on the Beacon Academy campus, the members of ANBU jumping off said building and charging at the Paladins below.

_Shikabane fumikoette Susumu ishi o warau buta yo_

The image transitioned to a light green outline of a grinning Roman Torchwick. This was soon replaced by a rapid shift of images starting with Neko then Karasu then Hebi and finally Kitsune.

_Kakchiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseu garou no jiyuu o!_

A large portion of wall that encased Beacon Academy was suddenly blown up, followed by another wall. Naruto was in midair as debris was blown around him, a look of shock on his face being quickly replaced by surprise.

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger_

A large-scale battle appeared to be taking place. Anko fought back against five different White Fang members, Itachi and Yugao were expertly cutting through various White Fang members as well, and Naruto was jumping from roof to roof before jumping high into the air and slashing at a lone Paladin, causing it to explode as he kicked off the machine.

_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu _

Various Vytal soldiers were seen in a new battlefield, firing off cannons at what was most likely their enemy. Naruto was suddenly seen, his clothes very damaged from battle, as he had a light blue ethereal flame covering his hand and charged at an equally worn Cinder, who had a bright orange flame dancing across her hand as well. The image stopped mid charge for dramatic effect.

_Guren no yumiya_

The ANBU symbol appeared on a banner dancing in the wind. This was soon replaced by an image of a tall man with dark ash blonde hair with a few patches of grey jumping up in the air, a large scythe in his hands. This was replaced by an image of various Beacon students jumping out of hiding in between buildings, including Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY. The image changed to a fly by, from left to right, of the various White Fang members before being mixed in with semi-transparent images of various people fighting. The final image was of Naruto, Yugao, Itachi, and Anko looking towards the sun.

The image faded to black as the chapter began.

* * *

-ANBU Headquarters-

"-And that's all the information we gathered." Kitsune finished, he and his team standing before Overlord, leader of the ANBU for over sixty years.

"Are you certain of this?" Overlord asked.

"Without a doubt, sir." Kitsune said.

"Alright, you and your team, along with the rest of the KOBO division, are to be stationed at Beacon Academy and prepare them for an imminent attack." Overlord ordered.

"Sir, with all do respect, having _just_ the KOBO division won't be enough to fight what's coming!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"I know! But right now, we have bigger problems." Overlord said.

"What could be bigger than this?!" Kitsune questioned, his aura flaring slightly, causing his hair to fluctuate back and forth between black and blonde.

"Stand down, Kitsune!" Overlord yelled, "Vytal's conflict with Vacuo is spiralling out of hand. If we don't do anything about it soon, we're looking at a war."  
This revelation caused the other four occupants of the room to freeze up. The last war had been between Mistral and Atlas, the latter coming out on top as the most militant of the four kingdoms. That was over thirty years ago. Kitsune, despite being at such a young age, had noticed the signs of the war having taken their toll on people's everyday lives. He noticed family friends sometimes not being around for days to even months at a time, and when they did come back, _if_ they came back, they were never the same person before they left.

After the war ended, Kitsune hadn't lost any of his precious people for some time after that, the most recent loss being... his wife. But that was nearly seventeen years ago. And he'd be damned if he lost anyone else.

"Understood, sir." Kitsune conceded, his aura flare diminishing as his hair stayed the color black.

"Very good, that will be all. Dismissed." Overlord said, "Except for you, Kitsune. I need a word with you."

As soon as the three ANBU operatives left the room, closing the door with a click, Overlord focused on Kitsune.

"What is it you need, Overlord?" Kitsune asked.

"Naruto, I understand your concern for your friends and family that are in Beacon, but that does not excuse your actions." Overlord said, causing Naruto to sigh.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Danzo. It's because of me, that I lost friends and family..." Naruto said.  
"You still haven't gotten over _her_, have you?" Overlord, a.k.a. Danzo Shimura, questioned.

"You know why, Danzo." Naruto said as he went to the door. "I just pray that when I do cross over to the other side, I'll be able to see _her_ once more."

-Beacon Academy-

Ruby rested her head on her hand and stared into the distance before she was startled by Weiss slamming her palms on the table she's at.  
"I need _you_ to pick a tablecloth." Weiss said with a smile. She slid two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.  
"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked confusingly.

"I don't even know why I asked!" Weiss sighed in frustration before walking away. She passed Yang as the latter came in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounced her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she dropped it on the ground.  
"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked, brushing her hands as she approached Ruby.  
"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby said.  
"Oh, don't worry; she's going." Yang said before her eyes landed on Weiss. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"  
"If _I_ don't get doilies, _you_ don't get fog machines!" Weiss said, walking up to Yang and pointing in her face.  
"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun walked through the doors.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss said.  
"That's pretty cool." Neptune said.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked.  
"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby said.  
"Laugh all you want. _I'll_ be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang stated.  
"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked.  
"Uuhhh... _this_?" Sun said, gesturing to his current shirtless attire.  
"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune said.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun retorted.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang said, mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told the extremely obvious.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked, rubbing the back of his hand.  
"Obviously." Weiss said, turning and crossing her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said.  
"Guys." Yang said, all eyes on her as she started walking out. "Trust me; Blake _will_ be at the dance tomorrow."

-Beacon Academy Library-

Blake sat at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appeared on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes followed it down to her hand, then disappeared entirely. She looked behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appeared on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowled and pounded her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into Yang.  
"He-lloooo!" Yang said in a sing-song voice, waving her left hand as her right held the laser pointer.

"What are you...?" Blake questioned.  
"We need to talk." Yang said, grabbing Blake's arm and whisking her away.

-With 'Kinoe' and 'Fugaku'-

'Fugaku' sighed as he walked off in a random direction. He continued walking around until his musings were interrupted by 'Kinoe' grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off.  
"We need to talk." 'Kinoe' said as she dragged off her teammate. 'Fugaku' sighed even louder than before as he surrendered the will to just walk away, his thoughts currently being similar to that of a certain lazy pineapple-haired tactician.

-With Jaune and Ren-

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighed in contentedness and started walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.  
"We need to talk!" Jaune said. And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulled his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to drop onto the ground.

-With 'Kinoe' and 'Fugaku'-

'Kinoe' pulled 'Fugaku' into the dorm room the team shared, closing the door behind them.

"What is it that's so important, 'Kinoe'?" 'Fugaku' asked, sitting down on his bed, 'Kinoe' doing the same, only with her own bed.  
"I saw how Kitsune looked at the girls. He had this kind of look of regret. Why?" 'Kinoe' asked, causing 'Fugaku' to sigh once more.  
"It's a very touchy subject for Naruto. The only reason I know this is because he confided it to me." 'Fugaku' stated.

"What do you mean?" 'Kinoe' questioned.

"Two of those girls, the blonde and the red haired ones, are related to him." 'Fugaku' said.

"I don't see how that would be such reason for him to look like that." 'Kinoe' said in confusion.

"I never said _how_ they were related." 'Fugaku' said.

"What do you mean...?" 'Kinoe' asked. 'Fugaku' stood up, shaking his head.

"You'll have to ask 'Menma' himself." 'Fugaku' said as he went towards the door. "It's not my place to say anything more."

-With Jaune and Ren-

"Ren... I'm just gonna say it. **You** are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've _really_ bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're _really_ quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but **darnit**, I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune said.

"And I you." Ren said, nodding and smiling despite appearing extremely uncomfortable. He tried to be attentive from then on, but kept glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune said.  
"Girls?" Ren said, sounding surprised, but started reaching out for his clothes while Jaune was looking away.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..." Jaune asked.

"Uh... uh... uh..." Ren said awkwardly.

"We're actually not "_together_-together"..." Nora said, laughing nervously.

"Nora I said headphones on!" Jaune exclaimed. Nora did so quickly under her leader's demand.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren asked.

"It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she'd take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I fell without messing it all up." Jaune stated.  
"Then do it." a new voice said. Entering through the doorway was Pyrrha.  
"Uh, wha?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest." Pyrrha said.

"But what if I-" Jaune said.

"Jaune. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Pyrrha said, smiling at her team leader.

"You're right. Thanks, Pyrrha!" Jaune said, getting up and going towards the door. "Good talk, Ren!"

Ren smiled and waved his thanks while Jaune closed the door. Upon doing so, Pyrrha became noticeably less cheerful as she walked over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora said.

-With Blake and Yang-

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said.  
"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." Yang said, sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features.

"I **don't** have the luxury to slow down." Blake said, still irritated.  
"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang said.  
"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake countered.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said, patting the part of the desk across from her.

"Fine." Blake said, relenting and draping her legs over the desk's edge.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back." Yang said, looking down as she said this, and Blake looked sorry for her. "It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom." Blake looked amazed at this information as Yang kept talking. "He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with my godparents, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

"That question... Why?" Yang questioned, sighing then turning to the chalkboard. She got off the desk and walked to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk. "I didn't know the answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

_Flashback Start_

_As the reminiscent blonde started drawing on the board, the scene shifted to a young Yang, with orange bows holding her dirty blonde pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame. The picture itself was very informative, revealing a indigo haired woman with lavender eyes, holding the hands of an unknown man. The upper right area of the picture was torn off, concealing the face of the man in question. The man appeared to be wearing a long flowing open red trench coat and was holding the woman's hands, which rested on her abdominal region. This picture indicated that the woman was pregnant and that the mysterious man in question was most likely her husband._

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother." Yang said.

_The image transitioned to show Yang walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, a little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside._

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those _burning_ red eyes..."

_In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glowed from the darkness._

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

_As the Beowolves leapt into the air to devour their young prey, exhaustion began to take its toll on the young Yang, causing her to fall to her knees. As she began to go in-and-out of consciousness, Yang saw the familiar tuff of a blond haired man wearing a red coat and an orange scarf appear. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the outline of orange flames with a black spiral made of flames appearing near the blond haired man._

_Flashback End_

As Yang finished her story, the same symbol that she saw as a child was now drawn on the chalkboard, a fiery orange background with a black spiral in the middle.

"My stubbornness shouldn've gotten us killed that night." Yang said.  
"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake said.

"I **told** you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I _still_ want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang stated.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake exclaimed.  
"No, _you_ don't understand!" Yang yelled, turning around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake answered.  
"You'd _lose_!" Yang said, pushing Blake away.

"I can stop him!" Blake said, tiredly trying to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang yelled, pushing Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walked toward Blake as she got up, but then does the unexpected and embraced her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.  
"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest." Yang said, pulling back to look at her partner. "Not just for you, but for the people you care about." She stepped away and started walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she spoke over her shoulder. "And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

"Alright." Blake conceded, "By the way, great accuracy with that laser pointer."  
"Ah-Wha?" Yang questioned.  
"The laser pointer. You know, how you got me out to this room?" Blake said.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about. I've just been playing around with this thing for an hour." Yang said.

"Then how...?" Blake said.  
"I ran into you by chance. Well, good talk." Yang said, winking down at Blake before leaving. Seconds later, the very same red dot that brought Yang to this room appeared on the wall next to the door, confusing and infuriating Blake. She then proceeded to chase after the dot as it zipped around the room before stopping at a new pair of feet. Standing near the open window of the classroom, was Kitsune in his full attire.

"_Kitsune_...?" Blake said hesitantly.

"She's right, you know." Kitsune said, "I've seen what happens to someone who spends their life obsessing over something or someone. I don't want to see anyone else end up like that." And with that, he threw a smoke pellet down. When the smoke disappeared, Kitsune was gone, as if he was never there in the first place.

-With Jaune-

The white rose in Jaune's hand bounced up and down as its smiling owner walked through Beacon Academy until he stopped at the entrance of a hallway with the sound of a certain voice, causing him to duck behind the columns outside.  
"Neptune!" Weiss exclaimed, walking past Jaune as he peeked around the corner and goes up to Neptune.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" Neptune said.  
"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." Weiss said, putting her hands behind her back trying to look innocent as Jaune dropped his smile and recoiled at the oncoming words. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"  
While Neptune rubbed the back of his head and smiled with raised eyebrows, Jaune lost all of his confidence and dropped the rose on the ground before walking back from where he came, stopping to rest near a different hallway.

"Problems with girls?" a new voice called out. Looking around, Jaune saw 'Menma' and 'Fugaku' approaching him.

"Yeah, Menma? Fugaku? I think those are your names. What gave it away?" Jaune said.  
"I've seen that look many a times from many a fellas who had that same look you have." 'Menma' stated.

"Does it ever get easier?" Jaune asked.

"In due time the bleeding heart shall heal." 'Fugaku' said.

"What...?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Crushes come and go, you'll get over your infatuation with her soon enough." 'Menma' explained.

"Oh! Thanks, guys!" Jaune said, feeling somewhat better.

"Practice what you preach, Kitsune." 'Fugaku' said as soon as Jaune was out of hearing range.

"It isn't that simple, Karasu." 'Menma' said. "You know how hard it is to get over _her_."

"_She'd_ want you to be happy, you and I both know it." 'Fugaku' said before walking away, 'Menma' following him shortly after.

-Beacon Academy Ballroom-

Yang stood at a podium, wearing a short white dress with black heels. The door in front of her opened and she flipped out upon seeing who walked in.

"Ooohh, you look _beautiful_!" Yang exclaimed.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said, groaning as she looked distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. She tried to maintain her balance as she walked to the podium., much to her laughing sister's amusement.

-With Sun-

Meanwhile outside the ballroom, Sun could be seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket that was closed up with a white tie hanging around his neck, which her proceeded to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" Sun mumbled.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake said. Sun stopped his struggling and stared at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she stepped forward and took him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this meant we're going... _together_?" Sun asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake replied.

-Beacon Academy Ballroom-

Inside the ballroom, streamers were hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons were everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses were stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake was spun around by Yang before they courtesy to one another, and Sun came up and took his date's hands as Yang gestured for him to do so. She went off to hang with Ruby and Weiss, the latter being in a similar white dress as Yang's, in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.  
"I told you she would come." Yang said.  
"Mission accomplished." Weiss said.  
"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked, turning to her teammates.

"Just have fun!" Yang answered before proceeding to walk away and do so, with Weiss going in the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby shouted after Yang. Upon receiving no answer, she waddled around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?" a new voice asked. Turning to the source of the voice, Ruby saw a familiar, yet at the same time unfamiliar, face. Wearing a black suit and his raven-like mask, was Karasu.  
"I know you! You were there when we fought Torchwick's Paladin!" Ruby exclaimed. "Who are you, anyways?"

"My name is classified. But you can call me Karasu." Karasu said. "I'll ask again, not enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl." Ruby said.

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Karasu stated.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby said as she crossed her arms, an annoyed look appearing on her face.

"I suggest that you enjoy life while you can." Karasu said.

"I got the rest of my life to. What could possibly happen to change that?" Ruby stated.  
"You'd be surprised at what could happen." Karasu said, a small silence coming in between the two. "There's a war coming."

"What?" Ruby said in surprise.  
"The tensions between Vacuo and Vytal aren't going to simmer down. No, tensions will keep escalating until a war starts." Karasu stated. "I pray that when it does come, your generation of Huntsmen won't have to pay for the actions of ours."

Ruby looked at the other students enjoying the dance. She turned back to Karasu, only to find that he was not there. Slightly confused, Ruby looked around for the mysterious masked man, unable to find where he went off to. Her search was momentarily halted by the sound of the doors opening.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang exclaimed. Entering through the doors was a suited-up 'Menma', who wore a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath, alongside him was 'Takako', who wore an orange dress, and 'Kinoe' who wore a light purple dress.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 'Menma' said. Yang's eyes narrowed as she stared at 'Menma'.

"Have I met you somewhere before?" Yang asked.  
"I don't we have before." 'Menma' lied before walking off, 'Takako' and 'Kinoe' following shortly afterwards. Yang's eyes followed the retreating form of 'Menma'.

"'Menma', we need to talk." 'Kinoe' said before dragging 'Menma' away.

'Where have I seen him before...?' Yang thought.

_Flashback Start_

_A younger Yang opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry. Her last memory being of an blond haired man wearing red and orange appearing and saving her and Ruby from the Beowolves._

_Despite having blurred vision, the young Yang was able to see that she was being cradled by someone. Looking up, she saw the blond hair of the person that saved her. The combination of exhaustion and injuries caused Yang to see only parts of the man. Unable to get a good look at his face, Yang committed the blond hair of her savior to her memory._

_"I'm sorry..." the man said, a small wet dripping sensation hitting Yang's face, indicating the man was crying. "I failed as a father, and as a husband. Because of my mistakes, I had to make a sacrifice on you."_

_"..." Yang tried to speak, but was too exhausted to._

_"Hm? You're awake." the man said. "I don't know if you know who I am, but know this: Your mother loved you very much." He pulled the orange scarf off of himself, wrapping it around Yang. "Your mother gave me this scarf as a gift. So in a way, she would always be with me. And now, I'm giving it to you, so that in a small way, we'll both be with you when we're not." More tears fell as he found it difficult to say what he wanted to. Yang's vision began to blur as she began to fade in and out of consciousness. "I have to go now. I don't know if I'll see you again. I don't know if you'll ever learn of who I am. Or who your mother is. But know... know that I love you very much."_

_And with that, the man placed Yang next to the wagon that Ruby slept in. Yang could only watch as the man slowly back away before turning his back and leaping away. Moments after, a black haired man with patches of grey appeared, landing near the duo. Following shortly after was a second black haired man. These two were Qrow and the girls' father. This was the last thing Yang saw before she passed out once more was the her father and uncle rushing towards them._

_Flashback End_

"... Could it be...?" Yang mumbled. She shook her head. 'I'll worry about that later.'

"Are we late?" a new voice asked. Coming up to the podium was Emerald and Mercury, both dressed up in formal attire.

"Just in time!" Yang said.  
"Great." Mercury said as the duo walked away, a menacing evil grin appearing on his face.

-With 'Kinoe' and 'Menma'-

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" 'Menma' asked.

"Naruto." 'Kinoe' said, dropping the fake identities. "How are you related to those Ruby and Yang girls?"

"Ruby's my niece." Naruto, a.k.a. 'Menma', replied, having stopped using his cover persona.

"And Yang?" Yugao, a.k.a. 'Kinoe', asked.

"Yang..." Naruto started sadly, "Yang's... my daughter..."

The image began to fade to black as the end credits began to roll.

* * *

_**(Play Tsukiakari no Michishirube by Stereopony (Darker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini Opening 1))**_

_Tsukiarari no michishirube_

The first image was of a carpeted floor with the shadowy image of a window on the ground. Shortly after, the silhouette of two girls walking by was seen.

_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_

A younger Yang, if the shorter hair was anything to go by, was seen sitting on a light blue bench, her knees held close to her being as she rested her head on her hands. A small luggage was seen to her right and to her left was an equally tired younger Ruby, who was sleeping against Yang, using her as a makeshift pillow.

_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_

The image zoomed out to reveal that the two were resting in a train station.

_Kyou ga donna ni kowaresou demo_

Yang lifted her head up slightly. The picture soon being replaced by a rapid appearance of images of a tall black haired man with a few strands of hair sticking out here and there, a slightly taller man with patches of gray in his black hair, and then finally a young enthusiastic Ruby.

_Nee dareka oshiete_

_Minna sou na no kana?_

Various utility poles passed by as the sun began setting in the background, giving the sky an orange look.

_Kyou ga shiawase nara_

_Sorede ii to omoerutte_

A younger Yang stared out the window of the train at the scenery passing by, a bowl of ramen in front of her. In her right hand was a pair of chopsticks while her left hand supported her head. Sitting opposite to her, was a younger Ruby, who was happily munching away at a plate of cookies.

_Osanai koro ni wa_

In a far distance shot, a younger Yang was seen pulling along a younger Ruby with one hand, and a luggage in the other. They appeared to be at a harbor.

_Tashika ni atta you_

The image was replaced by another shot of the younger Yang pulling along a younger Ruby and luggage, this time at a train station.

_Yume wo oikaketeta_

The younger Yang pulled the younger Ruby and her luggage along faster as the two jumped in a moving train, the young Yang hoping on first before helping the young Ruby aboard.

_Demo sore mo tooi kioku_

A fast paced shot of train tracks was seen before being replaced by an image of a younger Danzo standing beside a very pale-skinned, nearly white, young boy with jet black hair and an obviously fake smile on his face. This was transitioned into a set of images, of this included a younger Yugao turning her head slightly; a younger Anko backing up slightly with a grin on her face; a stoic Itachi staring off into the distance as snow fell around him; a younger Blake protesting at a rally; a younger Weiss jumping away, a wooden sword in her hands; and lastly, an close up face image of a younger Naruto with his Kitsune mask on looking up, giving an intimidating appearance to the young ANBU operative.

_Kotae no nai mainichi ga_

_Tada suiteyuku jikan ga_

The present day members of Team RWBY and JNPR were seen having fun on a beach. The image being shot from Yang's perspective as her friends motioned for her to follow them.

_Kore kara saki dou naru no darou?_

_Wakaranai..._

Yang stood atop a windy hill, her long locks of blond hair dancing in the wind as she stared off into the distance. She closed her eyes before walking away.

_Tsukiarari no michishirube_

_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_

An aerial shot of a train was seen as it sped off to its destination, the sun having just begun to peak above the horizon.

_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_

Naruto, with his back to the camera, slowly walked away as the wind blew a black trench coat he wore to the left. His hair appeared to be significantly longer than before, reaching his shoulder. In the background appeared a destroyed city before an image of Naruto's face looking down, his Sharingan activated, appeared to the right of the Naruto that was walking away. As the near transparent Naruto looked down, tears began to fall out of his eyes.

_Kyou ga donna ni kowaresou demo_

The image focused in on Yang before zooming out to reveal her standing beside the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. A burst of white transitioned the image to one of Naruto as his head turned up to look at the stars, the image following his stare as two shooting stars were seen flying by.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**AAAAAAANNNNDDD DONE! I think I'm going to focus more on this story for a bit.**

**Also, should I change to genre of this story from Adventure to Drama? It's not really dramatic, so I'm leaning more towards no. But I want to hear what you guys think. Well, I've posted this chapter, back to Minecraft. I don't know how many of you guys have heard, but Minecraft was bought by Microsoft for 2.5 billion dollars. I've weighed the pros and cons of the situation, and my feelings are mutual. On one hand, I feel as if MC is going to progressively get worse because of this. But on the other hand, it may turn out great. I just don't know anymore.**

**Anyways guys, it's been good. I'll see you guys next time, bye!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	5. Chapter 5- Naruto Gaiden Part 1

**Author's Notes**

**Heeeeelllllllllloooooooo Guys! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! This is actually the second version of chapter 5 that I've made. The original version of this chapter is something I felt was too rushed. By that, I mean that I could have gone into more detail with it, and that the entire arc could span over two or three chapters. So bam, this is part one of however many parts there will be for this chapter.**

* * *

**And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

**Tommy298- Yeah, its kinda difficult working around whenever Rooster Teeth releases the next episode of RWBY, and then I have to wait to see if its anything related to the plot or if its just filler. But I plan to deviate from the plot after the Tournament Arc.**

**OBSERVER01- Ruby won't be the daughter of Naruto. I've already had enough of a hard time trying to figure out a way to explain how Yang is Naruto's daughter.**

* * *

**And Now, I Present The Next Chapter, The Start of The Naruto Gaiden Arc!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

"Hey" - Regular Speech

'_Something_' - Regular Thoughts/ Sarcastic Remarks

-Somewhere, 10:00 A.M.- -Statement of A Time/Place/Change of P.O.V.

"**Hello**" - Demon/ Grimm Speech

'**I'm going to eat you**' -Demon/ Grimm Thought

_"Hello"_ - Flashbacks/Dream Text

_**(Witchcraft)**_ -Song Insert

Chapter - Chapter Start/ Chapter End

* * *

Chapter Start

The image was black when suddenly, a burst of white from the left started the opening.

_**(Play "Guren no Yumiya" by Linked Horizon (Shingeki no Kyojin Opening 1 Theme))**_

_Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

The spiral symbol of the ANBU was seen in what appeared to be blood, seeing as part of the symbol appeared to have a dripping effect. Behind this symbol was a plain tan wall. Suddenly, the image was transitioned by a white light fade out from the center.

The image that replaced it was of the words "Shakunetsu no Koi" covered in and surrounded by flames. The title words had the flames covering them smothered out as the image zoomed out.

_Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni_

The title image was pulled up as the picture transitioned into the aftermath of a battlefield. Standing in the aftermath, going from left to right, was an unmasked Yugao Uzuki, Naruto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Anko Mitarashi. Continuing from there, was the masked forms of Taka, Usagi, Kuma, Inu, Tako, Tora, Ondori, and Komadori. Around the group was various discarded weapons impaled in the ground along with a few recently deceased bodies.

_Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru_

The image zoomed in on Yugao, Naruto, Itachi, and Anko. The four were looking down at the ground, a serious look on each of their faces.

_Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai_

The image changed to a rooftop view of a Atlesian Paladin moving to the left. The picture changed once again to reveal an army of Atlesian Paladins charging down a large walkway.

_Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da_

A battalion of ANBU operatives was seen standing in front of Overlord from a bird's eye view. The ANBU did a salute before the image focused on Naruto, who had his mask off. Behind him was Itachi, Yugao, Anko, and the other ANBU operatives. All of them pulled out their weapons before the image changed to atop one of the buildings found on the Beacon Academy campus, the members of ANBU jumping off said building and charging at the Paladins below.

_Shikabane fumikoette Susumu ishi o warau buta yo_

The image transitioned to a light green outline of a grinning Roman Torchwick. This was soon replaced by a rapid shift of images starting with Neko then Karasu then Hebi and finally Kitsune.

_Kakchiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseu garou no jiyuu o!_

A large portion of wall that encased Beacon Academy was suddenly blown up, followed by another wall. Naruto was in midair as debris was blown around him, a look of shock on his face being quickly replaced by surprise.

_Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru Jäger_

A large-scale battle appeared to be taking place. Anko fought back against five different White Fang members, Itachi and Yugao were expertly cutting through various White Fang members as well, and Naruto was jumping from roof to roof before jumping high into the air and slashing at a lone Paladin, causing it to explode as he kicked off the machine.

_Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu _

Various Vytal soldiers were seen in a new battlefield, firing off cannons at what was most likely their enemy. Naruto was suddenly seen, his clothes very damaged from battle, as he had a light blue ethereal flame covering his hand and charged at an equally worn Cinder, who had a bright orange flame dancing across her hand as well. The image stopped mid charge for dramatic effect.

_Guren no yumiya_

The ANBU symbol appeared on a banner dancing in the wind. This was soon replaced by an image of a tall man with dark ash blonde hair with a few patches of grey jumping up in the air, a large scythe in his hands. This was replaced by an image of various Beacon students jumping out of hiding in between buildings, including Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY. The image changed to a fly by, from left to right, of the various White Fang members before being mixed in with semi-transparent images of various people fighting. The final image was of Naruto, Yugao, Itachi, and Anko looking towards the sun.

The image faded to black as the chapter began.

* * *

-With 'Kinoe' (Yugao) and 'Menma' (Naruto)-

"_What_?" Yugao asked in shock, the new information settling in.

"Yang is my daughter." Naruto repeated.

"But... How is that even possible?" Yugao questioned.

"It's a long story." Naruto said.

"I got time." Yugao countered. Naruto sighed tiredly before speaking again.

"I guess the best place to start would be where it all began..." Naruto said.

-Twenty-One Years Ago, Beacon Academy-

A large airship flew across the sky, its destination being the large campus of Beacon Academy. After a few minutes, the airship landed at the campus area, various students rushing out the doors to explore their new school. As the large crowd flowed out the doors, a young man stepped out afterwards. The man wore a dark blue haori with the sleeves rolled up. On the back of the haori was a strange fan-like symbol outlined in black, the bottom of the fan was white while the top half was bright red, and an orange swirl was seen on the right shoulder. Under the haori, he wore a black t-shirt and black pants. Attached to both his wrists, were two familiar yellow bracelets.

His golden blond hair swayed gently as a breeze blew across the area. Bright blue eyes that held a mixture of happiness, curiosity, nervousness, and excitement stared at the buildings off in the distance. This young man was Naruto Uchiha, son of two legendary Huntsmen, Minato Namikaze, a.k.a. The Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha, a.k.a. The Red Death.

"Beacon Academy..." Naruto said, a grin coming across his face. He was broken out of his musings by a shove from a familiar face.

"C'mon, big bro. Don't tell me that you're scared." a female voice said. Standing next to Naruto was a woman slightly shorter than him with vibrant red hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had slightly tanned skin and silver eyes. She wore a red cape on top of a red sleeveless shirt along with a black skirt on top of a pair of black pants.

"Pssh! Me? Scared?" Naruto said questionably. "You have so little faith in me, Summer." The girl standing next to him was Summer Uchiha, Naruto's sister.

Naruto walked down the airship, staring at all the new sights in awe and wonder. Naruto was so distracted by the sights, he didn't notice running into anyone until it was too late. "Oof!" he exclaimed as he and the person he crashed into both fell down.

"Um... S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to run into you..." a feminine voice said shyly. Looking up from his downed position, Naruto saw a girl around his age. She had long silky indigo hair, light skin, and pale lavender eyes, a small noticeable blush was apparent on her face. She wore a lavender jacket with cream colored sleeves and light blue pants. A pair of thin knife-like blades rested on either side of her waist. As she spoke she looked down and poked her index fingers together. Naruto then noticed the position both of them were in, Naruto being on top of the girl and both being very close to the other.

"No, it's my fault. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." Naruto stated before getting up and extending his hand to the girl he crashed into. "My name's Naruto Uchiha! It's nice to meet you!" he said, introducing himself with a smile on his face. The girl's blush deepened slightly before she accepted the extended hand and Naruto helped her up.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga..." the girl said shyly.

"Hinata, eh?" Naruto said, "That's a nice name!"  
"T-Thanks..." Hinata said, her blush becoming even more noticeable.  
"Are you alright? Your face is really red." Naruto said before coming up close to Hinata and placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"N-No..." Hinata stuttered.

"Ok then!" Naruto said before looking around. "Hey, do you know where we're supposed to go?"  
"Um, n-no..." Hinata said.

"You think there's some directory or something nearby?" Naruto asked.  
"Take the left path, you should find the others there." a voice called out. Naruto and Hinata looked towards the bushes, where the voice came from. Stepping out from the bushes was a tall man around Naruto and Hinata's age. He wore a sea-green jacket that went down to his knees that had a hood that obstructed most of his face, a satchel on his back, and a green sasumata on his back. He also wore black pants and a pair of dark sunglasses. He had fair skin, dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes.

"Thanks, erm..." Naruto said, trying to find a name for this person.

"Shino Aburame." the man, now identified as Shino, stated.

"Thanks Shino!" Naruto said, pulling Hinata along with him in the direction that Shino pointed them to, causing Hinata to blush even more. "Hopefully we'll see you some time soon!"

Shino watched the pair walk away an unnoticeable smile being concealed by his jacket before walking away himself.

"Um, N-Naruto..." Hinata started.  
"What is it Hina-oof!" Naruto asked, his question being cut off by running into yet another person that day, only this time they didn't land on top of each other.

"Ow! Dammit, what hit me!?" a brash voice asked. On the ground next to Naruto was a man slightly taller than Naruto. He wore a black track suit with similar pants. Strapped to his back was a large red buster blade. He had spiky brown hair, black eyes, and two red marking on both of his cheeks. The most noticeable feature of this person was the white dog ears and tail he had.

"Damn! Feels like I hit a ton of bricks!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"Hey! You're the one who ran into me!" the man countered.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. The name's Naruto, Naruto Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Don't you forget it!" the man now known as Kiba stated.

A short amount of time later, the trio was seen walking towards their intended destination.

"So, what kind of weapons do you guys use?" Kiba asked, pulling the red buster blade off his back. "This is my weapon, Akamaru. It can convert Dust into kinetic energy that is sent out in wave-like slashes."

"W-Well, I h-have these..." Hinata stated, pulling out the two knife-like blades she had. "T-These are M-Mizu H-Hari and K-Kaze H-Hari... T-They can c-control w-water and w-wind..."

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, Hinata blushing under his praise. "I've got these!" he said, his two bracelets turning into twin gauntlets. "These are my shotgun-gauntlets, Ember Celica!"

"What can they do?" Kiba asked.

"They can shoot fire and shotgun shells off in the form of a punch." Naruto explained.

"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's in the best interest that the four of us proceed to our intended destination. Why? Because we need to keep up with the rest of our group." Shino stated from behind Naruto, causing both Naruto and Kiba to jump comically, Hinata just let out a yelp of surprise.

"How long have you been following us?!" Naruto asked with comical anger.

-One Day Later-

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto yelled as he flew through the air, the initiation ceremony having just begun a few minutes ago. "I believe I can fly- Oof!" That last part came from the fact that Naruto tripped over a tree branch midair and began tumbling downward, crashing through multiple tree branches as he did so.

By the time he hit solid ground, Naruto was covered in sap, twigs, and leaves. A new familiar face happened upon the sight of Naruto laying in a small crater covered in tree-related items. The person walked over to the downed form of Naruto, giving him a kick in the ribs to see if he was still alive. A groan that escaped Naruto's lips was all the reaction the person needed to know if Naruto was still alive.

"You okay, dude?" the person asked.  
"Yeah..." Naruto said as he got up, the two looking each other in the eyes. "Well, looks like we're partners. I'm Naruto Uchiha." he said, extending his hand to the man in front of him. The person in question had bright orange hair that was combed over his right eye, and had dark-green eyes. He wore an open white jacket with red lining the inside, under which he wore a dark gray shirt and black pants.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roman Torchwick." the man said.

-Later That Day-

"-Summer Uchiha. Calvin Lark. Levy McGarden. Trevor Winchester." the elder professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stated as four faces appeared on the screen. The first was of Summer, the second being of a gray haired man, the third being of a blue haired girl, and the last being of a dark brown haired man. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SCLT (Scarlet), led by... Summer Uchiha!" The audience cheered as Summer had a bright smile on her face, her brother smiling at the achievement of his sister. The four students walked off the stage while four more walked on.

"Samuel Rose. Shino Aburame. Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka. The four of you retrieved the golden rook pieces. From this day, you will work together as Team SSHK (Shock), led by... Samuel Rose!" Amidst the clapping, Kiba extended his hand in a fist bump gesture to Shino, the latter ignoring the gesture causing Kiba to look downward with a small depression cloud above his head.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Samuel said hesitantly. The man in question wore a dark gray scarf, a dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt, and gray pants. He had black hair and grey eyes.

"Congratulations, young man." Hiruzen said.

"Naruto Uchiha. Violet Scarlatina. Mizore Shirayuki. Roman Torchwick. The four of you retrieved the golden knight pieces. From this day, you will work together as Team NVMR (Nevermore), led by... Naruto Uchiha!" Hiruzen exclaimed, causing Naruto to fist bump into the air.

As soon as all the hype died down, most of the students were just mingling with one another, giving congratulations to their friends. Naruto was talking with his new teammates, specifically, Roman.

"-And that's how you trick a Beowolf using only a bobby pin, a small rock, and duct tape." Naruto stated, finishing the story he was telling Roman.  
"Man, that's one heck of a story you have there." Roman said. Naruto then noticed Hinata approaching the duo.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully, causing Hinata to blush.

"H-Hi N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered. "I w-wanted to c-congratulate you on b-becoming team l-leader."

"Thanks, Hinata!" Naruto said.

"W-Well, I'll be g-going now. Bye, N-Naruto..." Hinata said before heading elsewhere. Naruto watched her leave before he was nudged by Roman.

"Dude, she's totally crushing on you." Roman said, a grin on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about, dude?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

"Seriously dude?" Roman questioned.

"Let's get more acquainted with our new teammates!" Naruto said, walking off to their two other teammates.

"Alright." Roman said, following Naruto.

"Hey! You guys are Violet and Mizore, right?" Naruto asked two girls. One had long brown hair, brown eyes, and bunny ears. She wore a knee-length navy blue skirt and button-up white form-fitting t-shirt. The other girl had short light purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt and a white swearshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant.

"Yeah, I'm Mizore, this is Violet." the purple haired girl said. "I'm guessing you're our new team leader?"

"Yep! Name's Naruto!" Naruto said before motioning to Roman. "This is Roman! He's our last teammate!"  
"Hi..." Roman said, his eyes focused on Mizore as a small red tint came across his face.

"Hi..." Mizore said back, a small blush coming across her face as well.

"This is going to be a great few years..." Naruto said, a smile on his face as he stared out the nearest window at the fractured moon.

-Present Day-

"You mean to tell me, your teammate is the same notoriously wanted criminal today?" Yugao questioned.  
"It was a long time ago, things were different." Naruto stated.

"But how did he go from that to..." Yugao asked.  
"I'll explain how, let me continue my story first though." Naruto said.

Unknown to the duo, they were being watched by a shocked pair of eyes.

The image began to fade to black as the end credits began to roll.

* * *

_**(Play Again by Yui (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Opening 1))**_

_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa_

_Mada jinsei nagei deshou?_

The first image shown was of an ancient Uchiha shrine. A young Naruto transitioned into existence before extending his hands outward as his hair swayed in the breeze, the background behind him transitioning into a low shot of the sky behind him. The image was transitioned by the wind blowing a pile of leaves to Hinata giving off a gentle smile.

_Yorinokoshiteru koto_

_Yarinaoshite mitai kara_

A child Naruto and Summer looked up at a shadowy figure who closed a sliding door, darkness overtaking the room. The picture changed to the present day Naruto, his once cheerful blue eyes now being ice cold. Suddenly, a burst of black flames flew forward, the older present day Naruto standing to the right of an ethereal seventeen year old Naruto as the two walked into the flames. The same fire was seen alit a large tree in the middle of a clearing. The camera panned upward, following the trail of smoke as random bursts of lightning shot out.

_Yume no tsudzuki oikakete ita hazu na noni_

A twenty-nine year old Naruto stood in the middle of a windy field. His hair was grown out longer than usual, still retaining its spiky appearance but reaching the middle of his back, and he had grown out his chin hair. He had bags under his eyes and a cold look in his eyes. He wore a black cloak with the hood down, under which he wore a dark blue shirt and dark grey baggy pants. He clasped his hands together before pushing them in an outward motion.

_Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumadzuku_

The previous headmaster of Beacon Academy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was wearing a brown cloak that danced around in the wind, stared off into the distance before turning away as the image zoomed out.

_Ano koro ni ite modoritai wake ja nai no_

_Nakushite kita sora wo sagashiteru_

A young Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon slept peacefully, having been exhausted beforehand. The image changed to the trio walking off into the distance, their mentor, Naruto Uchiha, in front of them. The image changed to a wide awake younger Roman Torchwick, his hands propping up his head. A rapid change of images came along, starting with a frantic look on Roman's face, then to his arm extended out to grab something unknown, and finally of Roman staring off to the distance as he stood in the middle of a field of poppy flowers.

_Wakatte kuremasu you ni_

_Gisei ni matta you na kanashii kao wa yamaete yo_

Three of the four members of Team NVMR (Nevermore), Naruto, Violet, and Roman were seen running across a field. The image changed to a younger Ozpin, his glasses shining slightly before the camera went past him to reveal Glynda with a stoic expression on her face. The seventeen year old Naruto appeared laying down on a bed, his hands covering his eyes as he spoke.

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo_

Konohamaru was seen being blown back by some invisible force. At the same time, part of his right hand and left leg were disintegrated off by lightning.

_Zutto kukushiku seottekuna_

Mizore was shot back, her right hand held out, reaching at something she physically could not as she was disintegrated by the same lightning.

_Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni_

The camera zoomed out to reveal Hinata being slightly pushed back by an invisible force.

_Dare wo matteru no?_

A large purple snake shot upward, a smaller, yet still rather large snake of white color shooting out, and finally, a pale white man with long black hair popped out, a menacing grin on his face.

_Shiroi noge ni tsudzutta you ni_

Glynda, using her riding crop, sent a cluster of purple crystal-like shards flying at an enemy. Ozpin pulled his cane-like weapon out and slashed horizontally

_Morro sunap ni hakidashitai yo_

A younger James Ironwood took up a battle cry before quickly being replaced by the younger duo of Ozpin and Glynda. The two seemed rather intimate before they took notice of someone appearing, suddenly breaking away from each other, standing at attention, and saluting.

_Nani kara nogaretainda genjitsu ite yatsu?_

'Menma Uzumaki' looked up slightly, a grin on his face. His appearance suddenly changed to a black haired Naruto Uchiha. Naruto was suddenly seen leaping off a building. The ANBU headquarters was suddenly seen before the image changed to Danzo, a serious expression on his face.

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte_

_Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasuka?_

Naruto was seen charging at a masked figure in black. The mysterious figure was wielding a strange dagger and Naruto held a Uchiha gunbai and a kama in his hands. The two clashed but dealt no serious damage to the other as a second Naruto appeared, his interference causing the small bridge they were fighting on to break where the clone landed.

_Buran ni nante yatterarenai kara kaeru bashou mo nai no_

Rain poured down as an older Shino sat on the root of a large tree, an older Kiba was seen sitting on a corresponding root, the two looked down at the ground, a mixture of seriousness and sadness apparent on their faces. The sun suddenly shined brightly through the forest, causing the duo to stand up with a look of determination on their faces.

_Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru_

A small fox with orange fur suddenly approached the sad six year old Yang, who began to lighten up as the fox approached.

_Dareka tsuyoku naritai- I'm on the way_

The twenty-nine year old Naruto weaved in and out of various lightning-based attacks, stopping momentarily as the ethereal form of the Susanoo (Tempestuous God of Valour) covered Naruto as he leapt at his attacker, the same masked man as before. The masked man dodged two of the four arms but got thrown back by the third arm.

_Naitsukashiku naru_

Hinata, who had her arms covering her upper face spoke a few unknown words as the image quickly changed.

_Konna itami mi kangei jan!_

Naruto was seen throwing a flaming punch at the camera using Ember Celica, transitioning the screen to his ANBU Kitsune mask being shattered, an image of the Sharingan in the background. The last image was of the silhouettes of Naruto and Yang as they faced each other, the sun setting in the background, extending their shadows beyond the image seen.

Chapter End

* * *

**Post Notes**

**In a few chapter, after the Naruto Gaiden Arc is done, the opening will change. Also, the name of this arc, the Naruto Gaiden Arc, was inspired by the Kakashi Gaiden Arc in the Naruto anime.**

**Just so you know, this plot will be similar to the plot style of Naruto. Meaning, that I'm going to stray off into multiple back stories that will only make sense in the end after all is revealed and summarized.**

**Anyways, if you have yet to notice, which by now I'm sure you guys have, Mizore is now part of my story! She's from the anime/manga Rosario+ Vampire if you didn't know. Various characters from other animes and mangas will make their appearances as well, so look out for them.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

**-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
